Smooth Criminal
by SecretTargaryen
Summary: Criminal!Elsa and Policewoman!Anna. Elsa runs the most powerful crime syndicate in the city and Anna is the policewoman assigned to bring her in. Unbeknownst to anyone, the two have a history with each other that is more than complicated. AU Elsanna (Non incest) (Taken from a headcanon on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

_Coffee. Coffee is what I need right now._ The redhead thought, her face buried in her arms. Morning had come much too quickly for the young policewoman and she was paying the price for the late hour she had stayed up to this morning. She had slept past her alarm, only giving herself half an hour to shower, and make it to the station on time. The Chief was sure to scold her if she had been late… again. It wasn't her fault that her nighttime activities never ended at a decent time, she just couldn't help herself when temptation came calling in the form a well-dressed, flawless, shapely…

"Another late night, Summers?" came a deep voice. The redhead lifted her head from its place in her arms to glare at the blond man before her. He always looked so well put together in his uniform, never a thing out of place. The man was large, not obese, just very well built. It made him intimidating when he had need for it, but now was not the time for that. His easy smile and brown eyes held amusement at her current position. "How could you guess?" she mumbled, eyeing the cups clutched in the blond man's hands. "One of those for me, Bjorgman?"

He laughed, placing one of the cups of coffee on the desk in front of the woman. "You know, Anna, you really should stop partying so much. It might start affecting your work."

Anna breathed in the aroma of the dark brew now in her hands before taking a sip. "How do you know I'm not working late nights?" she shot him a glare.

"Because I've been working nights, you spaz. I haven't seen you out on night patrol for months."

"Well, if you've been working nights, what are you doing here, besides harassing me?"

"Chief said there was something big he wanted to talk about, asked me to be here, and here I am," the man smiled. "You really should be nicer to the person that brings you coffee, you know."

"You know what? I'm just going to block you out, Kristoff. I can't handle any of your shit until I have, at least, one cup of coffee in me," she smiled behind the coffee mug held to her lips.

The sound of a door opening drew their attention away from their morning banter. A portly man with barely any hair emerged from an office. The Chief commanded respect wherever he went, due to the fact that, back in his day, he was one of the toughest sons of bitches anyone had ever seen. It had only made sense when he was offered his position as Chief. "Summers, Bjorgman, my office. Now," the man beckoned them to follow him inside. Once both officers were seated before the wooden desk in front of them, the Chief spoke again. "Bjorgman, you have an idea of why I called you in here today, yes?" Kristoff nodded. "I want to bring you both in on this case," the Chief tossed a folder to their side of the desk. "Summers, I believe this is a case you've been wanting for quite some time now. You've shown real improvement over these past couple years, and I believe you're ready. You and Bjorgman will be working as a team to bring in this case."

Anna nodded, picking up the folder in front of her. She flipped it open, revealing the case she and Kristoff would be working on together. A small smile came to her lips, along with a shiver of excitement, as she read the name printed at the top. She looked at the photos placed within the file, though they were of poor quality, she would recognize that platinum blond hair anywhere.

"Elsa Frost," she whispered.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do first?" Kristoff asked, seated across from Anna. He was reading over the reports they pulled from the archives. "Eighteen arrests, no convictions," Anna flipped through the pages.

"I'd say we start with the judges that oversaw the trials." Her voice was cold and calculated. Her eyes lingered over the mug shots of the woman that ran the largest crime syndicate in the state. Elsa Frost was on everyone's list, yet the woman walked free. Anna's eyes rose when she heard Kristoff clear his throat.

"Well, she is quite the looker, isn't she?" he asked, a low whistle escaping his lips. "How is it she escaped so many charges, without so much as a slap on the wrist?" Anna shook her head. There had to be something helpful to lead them to where they should start. The Chief was right, this was a case she would be willing to jump at in past years, and yet…

"Perhaps we should visit her known hangouts?" Kristoff interrupted her thoughts. "See what kind of businesses she owns and bust them for unlawful dealings."

"No," Anna said too quickly, "No, that would only draw attention to what we're trying to do." She glanced over one report that caught her eye. "We should start with the people who aren't afraid to speak out against her. Less of a chance to have them talk to her, or her thugs, about us poking around in her dealings." She looked up, seeing her partner nodding in agreement. "The small business owners will be less willing to talk. We need to talk to her competitors first."

Kristoff sneered, "I don't like the idea of talking to those scum any more than I prefer just bringing the woman in herself."

Anna rolled her eyes. "And what charges are you going to place on her to warrant the arrest? We have no definitive proof that she's done anything, yet." She slapped the folder on her desk, punctuating her statement. "We need to be careful how we approach this, Bjorgman. She's smart. She'll know that any little slip will be watched and twisted in our favor." She buried her fingers in her red locks, almost dislodging a considerable amount from her bun. "Let's go for a drive," she sighed, standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun broke through the blinds, aimed directly in the eyes of the blond laying in her bed. With a groan, she pulled the pillow over her head. _Too early for this shit._ She thought to herself. She really needed to stop staying out so damn late. True, the reason was worthwhile, but her mornings were beginning to be the bane of her existence. Images of the previous night began to flood her mind, making the blond moan at the memory. It had been a well spent night, indeed. She had been able to recall the smell and taste of a certain...

A loud knocking on her door broke her from her thoughts. "Elsa?" came a timid voice, muffled by the barrier of the door.

"What?" Elsa snapped, not enjoying the unwelcome interruption.

"Sorry to wake you, but you have some meetings that actually require your presence today," came the small voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," she sighed, sitting up, and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "You can come in, Olaf," she yawned.

The door opened to reveal a short, young man. His hair was black and stuck out every which way, his eyes, so dark, they almost matched his hair. He wasn't much in the way of muscle, yet he was important to Elsa's everyday life. He kept track of her schedule, whom she had to meet with that day, how long she had for meetings, how long she could spend her personal time, and how long she was awarded time to take care of other business. He had no idea how Elsa spent her later hours of the night, and she was determined to keep the young man in the dark on that particular subject.

Olaf approached Elsa cautiously, carrying a tray in his unsteady hands. "Good morning, Elsa," he greeted with his normal cheer. "Lots to do today, I'm afraid. You have a meeting at the butcher's, a meeting with the Lords, and a meeting with that awful man from last week," he paused, thinking. "I've forgotten his name, though." He placed the tray on Elsa's bedside table, taking the cup of steaming liquid from it, and handing it to the woman across from him.

"Honestly, Olaf," Elsa sighed. "If you can't remember his name, how in the hell am I going to know what to call him? Some assistant you are."

The man was unfazed and gave a warm chortle. "It's Hans... something or other," he responded. "You really should sleep more, Elsa. You look terrible."

"Thanks," Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'll be ready in an hour. Be sure everyone knows they have something to do today," she narrowed her eyes. "Wouldn't want the boys to get soft and start thinking they don't have to work for their pay."

"You got it, Snow Queen," Olaf smiled and bounced out of the room.

_Yeah, way too early for this shit. _Elsa sighed, taking a swig of the brew in her hands.

* * *

Once she had showered and readied herself for the day, Elsa was fully awake. She had hated wearing suits when she first came into her profession, but she had to admit that they grew on her, and they didn't look half bad either. She donned her all black pant suit today, a white blouse beneath her jacket. She wore her hair in her signature braid, draped over her shoulder. Oh, she was feminine, definitely, but she liked to wear her more masculine clothing when addressing her business partners. It added just the right amount of flirtation and power that she thrived on.

She traveled down the halls of her mansion, located on the outskirts of the city she owned, nodding to various people that crossed her path. Her parents had left her the estate after their passing. Most had called it an accident, though Elsa knew the truth of it. Her father had been a weak man, trying to make friends and allies in the wrong places. The house flourished under Elsa's control, and she had only controlled the interests for the past seven years. At twenty-five, she was the youngest crime boss in the city. A knowing grin spread across her lips as she recalled her rise to power, only to be interrupted by Olaf stepping in her path.

"You said an hour," he whined. "It's been an hour and fifteen minutes!"

"They will wait, Olaf, I assure you," Elsa said coolly. She adjusted the cuffs of her suit jacket before following the energetic man to the front doors. "Did you take care of the affairs here?"

"Of course!" Olaf laughed. "You think I would let you leave this house without your orders put in place?"

"Very well," Elsa said, descending the steps to the car parked below. "Let's get this over with," she growled.

* * *

"There hasn't been too many people coming in to get meat from my little shop," the man's voice shook. "They prefer to go to places that provide less quality for cheaper prices."

Elsa rubbed her temples, clearly frustrated. "You really think I care about that? You think I care how many people come in to your little shop? I do you these favors and you repay me with nothing but excuses." Her cold eyes leveled on the man. Her blue eyes resembled ice chips when she had meetings such as this. One couldn't be sympathetic when dealing with business partners, you had to be the enforcer. She had to be the Snow Queen. "You have a week to come up with the money owed," she stated, indicating an end to the discussion.

"B-b-but, Ms. Frost," the man stuttered. "How am I supposed to come up with that?"

"Plus twenty-percent interest," Elsa said, her tone cold.

"Twenty!" the shop owner exclaimed.

"Unless you prefer I remove you from my employment?" her tone was dangerous. No one spoke back to her, not if they valued their life. "The extra twenty-percent is for your failure to provide payment on time. Now, sir," Elsa said, standing. "We are finished here. My men will return next week to collect payment, or," she let the sentence hang in the air, before turning, and leaving the butcher shop.

Olaf was standing by her car, holding the door open, a smile ever present on his lips. "How did it go?"

Elsa sighed, sliding into the backseat of the car. "I thought this job would have more perks to it, Olaf. Turns out that I mainly talk about the most boring shit of my life to these people."

The man chortled and said, "Well, your next meetings should be better than this." He shut the door as he slid into the seat beside her.

_I certainly hope so. _She thought to herself. _God, I can't wait for tonight. _A sly smile stretched across her lips as the car took off to its next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realized I never did the "author thing" in the first two chapters, so here goes.  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. All rights belong Disney and so on... You may also notice that Elsa is a bit ooc. This is just a personal preference of mine. I like stories where Elsa is badass and I wanted to write her that way also.  
Really happy that this story is getting follows and favorites. Don't be afraid to drop me a review, though. I would love some feedback. :) **

* * *

"Do you really have to bring him with you everywhere?" Anna sighed, pushing the nose of the German Shepard away from her face. "I mean, I know he's K9 Unit, but he's too damn friendly."

"He's only friendly to the people he knows. Isn't that right, Sven?" Kristoff cooed adoringly to the dog located in the backseat, earning him a lick to the side of his face. "Besides, he could come in handy, considering he's the best drug dog on the force," he shrugged.

"I thought we weren't going to bust anyone today," Anna chastised the man.

"_I _said nothing of that sort. You're the one that thinks we should lay low while the most notorious crime boss runs the city like she owns it," his tone taking on a mocking air.

Anna just rolled her eyes, gazing back out the window. Her idea of going for a drive to clear her head was beginning to seem like a stupid one. Kristoff had a way of giving her a headache with his sarcastic attitude and the damn dog that wouldn't stay in the backseat was starting to get on her nerves. If she was truly being honest with herself, though, she knew her headache had nothing to do with her current company. This case was going to be one of the hardest challenges she's ever faced in her career. It was next to impossible to bring down Elsa Frost. The woman owned the majority of the city, and she was exceedingly cautious in how her outfit handled their business. She was able to buy judges, cops, and just about anyone you could think of. When money didn't work, other tactics were used. The woman had the city in the palm of her hand, and Anna suspected that was how the blond liked it.

"How about we get some lunch?" Kristoff suggested, breaking Anna's train of thought. "It's nice enough to sit outside, so we can take Sven with us."

"Sounds great," Anna mumbled. "You're buying," she poked the man next to her, receiving a chuckle for an answer.

* * *

"I will never understand your fascination with sandwiches and chocolate," Kristoff shook his head at the woman across from him. He broke off a chunk of his own sandwich and handed it to Sven, who was laying at his feet.

"I could eat this every day," Anna said around a mouthful of food. "Just because you don't appreciate them, doesn't mean the rest of the world can't enjoy their simplicity." Kristoff only shook his head in amusement at his partner. Anna swallowed her bite, looking around them to watch the pedestrians that passed by on the sidewalk. "How can the city seem so calm during the day, and be so dangerous at night?" she wondered aloud.

"People remain blissfully ignorant of the happenings of the nighttime hours," Kristoff said thoughtfully. "Guess it also helps that the corrupt keep most of it out of the media. People can't be afraid if they have no idea what to be afraid of."

Anna nodded in agreement. It was no surprise that the crime syndicate owned the media, along with the rest of the city. It seemed that the notorious Snow Queen was more than careful about how she conducted her affairs, cleaning up after herself and her goons. Missing person cases would come and go quickly, most of them criminals, believed to have fled, but every cop knew in their gut that the poor soul most likely fell to the wrath of Frost. Homicides weren't that frequent, thankfully, but the station kept itself busy with the city's largest problem. Drugs. Any drug you could think of could be bought around any corner. Occasionally, Anna would bust some punk teenager with a bag of weed, but there were times when she walked in to a scene where some poor soul had overdosed with the needle still stuck in them. She knew who the biggest supplier in the city was, everyone knew, yet the woman still walked free. Elsa Frost ran this city and it seemed that no one gave it a second thought.

"Anna?" she heard Kristoff call to her, his hands waving in an attempt to get her attention. "Anyone in there?"

"Sorry, what?" she smiled apologetically. How long had he been trying to talk to her while she was spaced out?

"I said that my ass is getting sore just sitting here," he replied, shifting in his seat. "How about we take a stroll and see if we can find anything to entertain us."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Now who's the restless one?" Kristoff just shrugged his shoulders. "We really should get back to the station. I want to take a look at the archives again."

Kristoff groaned. "I thought you were more of the 'take action' kind of person, not 'sit behind a desk and read.' What happened to the feisty redhead that came to the station a few years back?"

"She got put on the case of the most infamous and dangerous crime lord in the city, possibly the state," Anna deadpanned. "I just want to touch all my bases, get to know her, how she works, how she thinks," Anna sipped her drink. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Summers. Never mind that you may be a touch obsessed, but who can blame me? I mean the woman is just so…_

"I guess you're right," came Kristoff's defeated response. "Alright, let's go bore ourselves with old reports and cases that will only piss us off that she walked free from them." He looked down at the dog at his feet, "Come on, boy. I'm sure Anna will let you have shotgun this time." He gave a sly grin and a quick wink to the woman.

"You're hilarious," said sarcastically before mumbling, "asshole."

* * *

Anna's eyes watered as she stared at the computer screen, scanning the file for the millionth time. Frustrated and exhausted, she slammed her head down on the desk, instantly regretting it when it resulted in a sharp pain to her forehead, and many glares from the other officers around her. "Ow," she moaned quietly. "That was fucking brilliant, Anna. Just slam your head on your desk. That's sure to help," she mumbled to herself. She kept her head down, debating whether or not she could fall asleep in that spot. Kristoff had gone home some time ago, how long, she wasn't sure.

A strong vibration began to resonate through her desk. Anna lifted her head slightly to find out where the annoyance came from and found it to be her cellphone. She grabbed it, checking the screen for the caller ID, and felt her heart jump into her throat. _UNKNOWN _flashed across the screen. Anna could feel her breathing picking up, her palms became clammy, and her heart thundered in her chest. _It couldn't be, _she thought. _Not so early in the day._

She slid her finger over the screen and held it to her ear. "Anna Summers," she said, her voice having the slightest tremble to it.

"So what are you wearing?" came a heavenly voice, with the right amount of huskiness to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa had been dreading this meeting for days. It was always such a chore dealing with the men seated around the table she currently sat at, and the fact these meetings had to take place in this old warehouse didn't help either. Each man fought for her attention, speaking over each other to have their voice heard. She kept her face expressionless, nodding when one man would make a good point, or she agreed with his view.

"The shipment should be here in a week," one spoke above the chaos.

Elsa cleared her throat and the room fell silent. "It would benefit all of us if you would all take turns speaking. You all wish to be heard, yet I can't discern a singular voice. So," she turned to the man on her left, "begin."

The man coughed nervously, "Well, the shipment from the south is to be here within the next week and it is a substantial amount of product. It's the highest quality available, which will increase our prices." He pointed to the paper in front of Elsa, "The information is all in the report given to you."

"Alright," Elsa started when a loud banging sound was heard from across the room. Her eyes shot to the cause of the sound, her lips formed a thin line, and her eyes narrowed. A dark haired man sauntered into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "You're late, Roman," Elsa spoke evenly, glancing down at the papers in her hands.

The man laughed. "My apologies, Frost. I had a bit of trouble with a dealer," he paused and shrugged his shoulders. "He won't be a problem anymore." He went to take a seat in the empty chair at the table.

"That won't be necessary," Elsa rose a hand, halting Roman from sitting. Her eyes bore into his and she saw the confusion and fear that flashed in his eyes. "Gentlemen, place Roman where he should be seated," she motioned to the men stationed behind her. Two large men swiftly made their way around the table to grab Roman, dragged him to the chair that was located in an empty space of the warehouse, forced him into it, and bound his hands behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roman was shaking, his eyes wide. "All this because I was late for the meeting?"

Elsa straightened the papers in her hands before standing and walking around the table. "Simply stated, no, this is not for your tardiness. Granted, I am not pleased that you believe your time is more valuable than mine, which is laughable, considering I own you," her voice was unemotional and even. "The fact of the matter is that you stole from me," her tone was deadly, eyes glaring.

"St-stole from you?" he stuttered. "What have I stolen?"

"You believe me to be the fool, Roman?" she rolled her eyes. "You know damn well that all shipments to this city are _mine._ You go behind my back, sell to a competitor, and expect me not to take notice?" Her voice grew in intensity and volume. "I will not tolerate this," with a nod of her head, the large man standing beside Roman struck him.

"You won't own this city for long, Snow Queen," Roman spat blood on the ground beside him. "There's a new boss in town, and he'll take you out." He met Elsa's gaze, sneering at her. "I can't wait to watch your fall from grace."

"Unfortunate for you, Roman," Elsa shrugged. "You won't be present for that day." She pulled her sidearm from the harness tucked away under her suit jacket and fired three shots to the man's chest. "Call someone to clean this up," she said to one of the men beside Roman's now limp corpse. She turned her attention to the silent men seated at the table. "Let this be a lesson to you all. No one steals from me and dares to reap benefits," she holstered her firearm. "We're done here."

* * *

She walked out of the meeting with her head held high, but when she made it inside the car that awaited her return, Elsa began to hyperventilate. She had to be cold as ice before the people she controlled. There could be no weakness seen in her, or everything she had worked so hard to gain could be taken from her in an instant. She never enjoyed killing, it was the one part of the job that left its mark on her. She reached to the front seat, grasping Olaf's sleeve, and tugging gently. The young man knew exactly what she was asking for and he handed her the pack of cigarettes from the glove box.

Elsa took a single stick from the flimsy cardboard box, lit it quickly, and took a long drag off of it. She truly hated the things, yet they seemed to be the only thing to calm her nerves after ordeals such as this. Well, the only thing that calmed her until a certain woman came into her life…

"Take me back to the estate," Elsa mumbled, taking another drag off her cigarette.

"I'm not sure if you have time to go back to the estate, Elsa," Olaf glanced back at her. His eyes spoke volumes.

"Olaf, I run this goddamn city. Take me back to the fucking estate now." Her tone indicated there was no room for discussion.

"Of course," the young man nodded and looked at the driver. "Back to the estate then."

* * *

Elsa was back in her room, she could finally breathe normally. She had shed her jacket and gun harness, opting to flop on her bed, exhausted from the day's events so far. Being the biggest crime lord in a city really took a lot out of the young woman. She sighed heavily, staring at the phone placed on her nightstand.

_I could do it. I could call her right now. _Without another thought, the blond grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang a few times before she heard the voice she wanted to hear most after the trying day.

"Anna Summers," the light voice quivered.

Elsa couldn't help the slow grin that spread across her lips. "So what are you wearing?" she asked, her voice husky at the thought of the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Calling a little early aren't you? I mean, it's before midnight," the woman choked out an awkward laugh.

"You didn't answer my question," Elsa pressed, enjoying the woman's obvious discomfort.

"I-I can't answer that," the woman was clearly trying to whisper, causing Elsa's grin to grow. "I can tell you that a certain someone made me wake up really late this morning. I barely had time to get ready."

"Did you remember to put on underwear?" Elsa laughed.

"Of course I did! Not like I could forget that, you know."

"Well that's a damn shame. I hope you aren't too fond of the pair you have on," Elsa paused, lowering her voice to a sensual purr, "because I'm going to rip them off you later." She could hear the low groan on the other end of the phone.

"Stop that," the woman murmured.

"I could just not come over tonight," she suggested.

"No!" the woman shrieked before a thud could be heard on her end of the conversation. "Shit! I'm sorry, sorry. My bad."

Elsa had to keep herself from snickering at the woman's response. "Everything alright over there?"

"Yeah, fine. Just kinda knocked my chair over, no biggie."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just be sure to leave your door unlocked."

"When is it ever locked for you?" Elsa heard before the call disconnected.

Elsa grinned like an idiot at her phone. Sure, her days were rough, but the nights made them worth it all.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my damn, guys. I'm honestly shocked by how many views this story is getting. Updates may start lagging a bit, but I'm hoping you guys will be happy with the way I'm planning on the story to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna stood at her stove in her apartment, stirring the contents of the boiling pot in front of her. She had changed into her pajamas, released the binding bun, opting for a ponytail instead, as soon as she had gotten home. She reveled in the feel of the soft cotton of her kami and shorts. Work had been uneventful after the unexpected phone call she received. She decided to call it a night after ten o'clock and headed home. She continued to wonder what time her guest would be appearing when a burning smell pulled her from her thoughts.

"Damn it," she cursed out loud, seeing the pot beginning to boil over. She took the pot off the stove. "Great. Guess I won't be eating that tonight." She dumped the contents of the pot down the sink, flipped on the disposal, and began to rinse the pot. The sound of her front door closing and the locks being turned made her stiffen. She felt cold hands slide across her hips to her stomach, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Guess it's a good thing I brought take-out," a velvety voice purred in Anna's ear.

Anna pressed back into the figure behind her, turning her head to lock her eyes on the cobalt blue of the woman behind her. She would never get used to how deep those blue eyes were. She could get lost in them for hours, which tended to happen more often than not. The platinum blond had a sly smile across her lips, and Anna realized that her gaze was locked on those luscious lips.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," the blond replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Anna's lips.

It had started chaste and quickly became heated. Anna's hand found its way to the hair of the woman behind her, while she felt fingers dig into her hips, pulling her harder against the blond. She felt the Elsa's tongue sweep along her bottom lip and Anna gasped at the feel of it. The blond took the opportunity to slip her tongue past Anna's lips, deepening the kiss. The need for air was becoming essential, and the women broke the kiss. They were panting, foreheads pressed against one another, eyes closed to calm themselves. Anna opened her eyes, seeing the hooded lids and dark irises of the woman clinging to her.

Anna cleared her throat, "So what did you bring?"

The blond chuckled at the redhead. "Chinese," she released Anna from her grip, allowing the woman to turn around. "I figured you hadn't eaten in a while, and you'll need your strength tonight." Her eyes roamed over Anna's form, lingering on the sliver of exposed skin between her kami and shorts, and again at the swell of Anna's breasts.

Anna took a moment to appreciate the woman before her. Her eyes began at Elsa's long legs, trailing up to her shapely hips, her torso was covered in a white blouse and black suit jacket that hugged her frame perfectly. The woman's blond hair was braided and draped over her shoulder, bangs pushed back, causing them to have a windswept look, but Anna knew each strand of hair was expertly styled. Anna hummed in appreciation over what she was wearing. She loved seeing the woman in suits. They were tailored to fit her in just the right way, to ensure that the vision lingered in your mind.

"Maybe we should go eat now?" Anna suggested, her voice thick with the obvious lust she felt.

"Hmm," Elsa hummed. "Don't mind if I do," she winked and pressed her lips to the hollow of Anna's throat.

Anna tipped her head back granting the woman more access. "I meant the food, Elsa," she moaned. She gripped the counter behind her for balance as she felt Elsa's hands roam over her body. Her breath hitched when Elsa nipped at a particularly sensitive spot.

Elsa pulled back from Anna's neck, still gripping the woman's hips. "You should have been more specific." She gave a quick peck to Anna's lips and turned towards the dining room. "You know what they say about Chinese food, right?" Elsa spoke over her shoulder.

"What do they say about it?" Anna rolled her eyes, following Elsa.

Elsa turned quickly, grabbed Anna's wrist, crushed the young woman against herself, and whispered, "You're only going to be hungry again later." She pressed a heated kiss to Anna's lips before releasing her and unpacking the take-out bag.

* * *

The two women settled on the couch after eating, watching some TV show that neither one of them were paying attention to. Elsa had shed her jacket and it now laid on the chair beside the couple. Anna was curled up against Elsa's side, her head rested against the blonde's shoulder, while the blond had her arm wrapped around the redhead's waist. Elsa's thumb had begun to stroke the exposed pale skin of Anna's hip that rested beneath her fingers.

When Anna's breathing became heavier, Elsa spared her a glance, smirking at how the woman was trying to regulate her breathing, and failing. Elsa smiled to herself, wanting to test Anna's self-control, and decided to slide her hand farther up the woman's shirt, stroking the soft skin along her ribs. A slight whimper came from the woman's throat, and she shifted slightly. The blond nuzzled the redhead, running the tip of her nose just behind Anna's ear, before she placed a feather-light kiss there. Anna exhaled loudly, her hand finding purchase on Elsa's thigh, and squeezed lightly in a silent plea. Elsa continued to place light kisses against Anna's neck, tracing them along her jaw, and dipping back to the pale neck. She tugged lightly at Anna's side, trying to lead the woman to be where she wanted her to go. Anna obliged willingly, throwing one leg across Elsa, and settled herself to straddle the blond. Elsa ghosted her fingers over the skin above Anna's hipbones, feeling the slight shiver from the younger woman perched on her lap. Elsa's voice was low when she spoke.

"Were you a good little cop today?" She slowly slid her hands upward when all Anna did was nod. "Arrest anyone today?" Anna shook her head, causing Elsa to inch her hands higher, lingering just below the woman's breasts. She could feel the smooth skin at her fingertips.

"Elsa," Anna whimpered. The redhead bit her bottom lip in anticipation, trying to will the hands higher, or even lower to where heat was beginning to pool between her legs.

Elsa leaned in slowly, her lips grazing over Anna's, their breath mingling together. "A final question," she paused. Anna nodded stiffly, waiting for the torment to be over. "Were you thinking about this today?"

"Yes," Anna breathed. Elsa's hands slid the rest of the way up, cupping the redhead's breasts, thumbs flicking over the taught buds. "Gods, yes," Anna moaned, arching her back to press more of herself into Elsa's hands.

* * *

The two women laid on their backs on Anna's bed, both trying to catch their breath. Tonight had been a rather vigorous session, not that either of them were about to complain. Elsa glanced to her side, seeing the redhead's breathing finally returning to normal. A smile crinkled her eyes as they traveled up Anna's arms to land on the set of handcuffs around her wrists. She sighed, reached for the keys, and unlocked the cuffs.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Anna panted. "If I have bruises on my wrist tomorrow," she was cut off by Elsa's lips pressed against her own.

"You weren't complaining this much when they were on," Elsa purred, trailing her finger in the valley between Anna's breasts. "Bruises would only be a reminder of how good it was," she tapped a dark mark on Anna's breast, "much like this one here." Her eyes caught sight of the digital clock on Anna's nightstand. "Shit. Is that really the time?"

Anna sighed, looking at the clock, seeing that it was four in the morning. "You should just stay here," she suggested. "I doubt you'll be able to drive with as tired as you look right now."

Elsa shook her head. "You know why I can't do that," she leaned down to kiss the redhead's forehead. "I can make it back just fine, thank you. I took the bike tonight." She stood from the bed, stretching languidly. She could feel Anna's eyes drinking her in and turned back to the woman, her eyebrow quirked. "Can you be patient? We both have things we need to do during the day."

Anna slid to the edge of the bed, grabbed Elsa by her hips, and pulled her close. "As long as you're mine at night," she smirked.

"Always," Elsa whispered, kissing the young woman before her.

* * *

**A/N: So I know some of you will be disappointed I didn't write their sexytime in this chapter, but I can assure you, there is more to come. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows peoples. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys. It gets a little... smutty in here this chapter. I don't really write smut a lot either. So... yeah. Thank you for sticking with it this far. I'll get updates on here as fast as I can, and chapters may get longer as the story progresses. Still lots more to go. **

* * *

Anna sat at her desk, staring at her computer monitor, and sipping on a strong cup of coffee. Ever since she and Elsa had begun their "nighttime exertions," Anna became addicted to the strong brew. She slumped in her chair, sighing loudly as she read multiple reports on the woman that visited her nightly. How was she supposed to follow through with this when she was so close to the subject? There was no way she could pull out of this, not without drawing unwanted attention.

"Another late night, Summers?" Kristoff sat in his chair, located across from Anna. "You look exhausted. You stay up all night reading?"

"I didn't even take any reports home," Anna commented, not tearing her eyes from the monitor. _I can't bring this work home. What if Elsa saw that we were tracking her? _"I just didn't get much sleep."

"Well, seems like today we can do some legwork," Kristoff perked up. "Oh, come on," he laughed when he heard Anna groan. "If you stopped doing whatever it is you do at night, you wouldn't be this tired in the morning." His laughter stopped when Anna lifted her coffee to her lips again, noticing a light bruise placed around her wrist. "What the hell did you do to your wrist?"

Anna almost spat her coffee back out. She set her mug back down and stared at the small bruise that circled her wrist. She rubbed it absentmindedly, thinking back to the previous night.

_"Do you trust me?" Elsa was breathed hotly in Anna's ear. Anna found herself unable to verbalize her thoughts, resulting in her shaking her head from side to side._

_Elsa was relentless in her attention to the redhead's body. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once, and god, her tongue traced liquid fire on every part it came in contact with her body. Anna's breathing was ragged, her legs wrapped around the slim waist of the goddess above her. There were still too many barriers between them for Anna's liking. Granted, all that remained were her cotton shorts and the ridiculously sexy, black, lacy underwear Elsa wore._

_"You really don't trust me?" Elsa purred. "I find that hard to believe, especially while I have you writhing beneath me." She rolled her hips, pressing herself harder against Anna's center. Anna responded with a whimper and an involuntary thrust of her hips, causing the blonde's sly grin to grow wider. "Come now, love, I truly think you'll enjoy what I have in mind." She leaned down, gently biting Anna's collarbone._

_"Wh-what did you have in mind?" Anna panted, her curiosity getting the better of her judgment._

_Anna watched as Elsa pulled her head back to lock eyes with her, a mischievous smirk played on her lips, and one perfect eyebrow rose. She felt Elsa shift slightly, her hand going to the drawer of the nightstand, and retrieved the set of handcuffs Anna always kept there. Her eyes returned to lock with Anna's, a playful gleam in her eyes._

_"How the hell did you know those were there?" Anna shook, though she couldn't tell if it was from terror or excitement. The idea of Elsa tying her up, being completely at her mercy, was making Anna wetter than she already was. The small part of her brain was telling her that Elsa was a criminal, but it was being drowned out by the voice that screamed at her to agree to Elsa's plan._

_"From how heavy you're breathing right now," Elsa gave the cuffs a twirl around her fingers, "you seem to be onboard with this idea." She leaned down, kissed from Anna's jaw to her ear, and whispered, "So, I'll ask again: do you trust me?"_

"Yo. Earth to Summers."

Anna was pulled from her thoughts to see Kristoff waving his hands at her. "Oh, shit. Sorry," her face turned crimson. "I was, uh, thinking about, stuff." _Smooth, Anna, real smooth._

"Okay," Kristoff quirked an eyebrow. "Well, while you were off in la-la land, I was wondering where you wanted to start with the whole case. We didn't get much done yesterday except for reading."

"Right, right," Anna clicked through a couple files on her computer, finding the one she wanted. "I think we should start at," she started when she heard commotion coming from the entrance. She watched as a fellow officer made their way over to where she was sitting.

"You guys are on the Frost case, right?" the man spoke.

"Care to keep that on the low, Frank?" Kristoff glared at the man.

"Got something you two might be interested in," he handed the file in his hand to Anna.

She flipped it open to an autopsy report for a name she didn't recognize. "Why would we be interested in this?"

"That's one of Roman's boys."

"This happens all the time, Frank," Kristoff sighed. "Why would a no-name Joe be interesting to us?"

"This is why," Frank handed Anna another file.

Anna opened the new file to see the autopsy report on Roman Estrada. "When the hell did this come in?" She read over the report carefully.

"Just this morning. I knew you two would want to look it over."

"Looks like Frost has one less drug lord," Kristoff scoffed. "Good radiance to the guy. I've busted him so many times for shit and he always made bail."

"You think it was Frost," Anna's voice shook. She hoped Kristoff didn't notice.

"Could have been a competitor, but my money's on Frost."

"It couldn't have been," Anna whispered, more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Why not?" Kristoff's brow furrowed. "It wouldn't surprise me to find out that either Frost or her goons were behind Roman getting whacked."

Anna gave him a look of exasperation. "Whacked? Seriously? What is this, the 50s?" Anna shook her head, handing Kristoff the file. "It doesn't make sense. She's more careful than this. He was found less than twenty-four hours after being shot and dumped. That's not her style."

"Maybe she messed up this time."

* * *

Elsa sat with her fingers pressed to her temples. She was beyond pissed that someone had fucked up getting rid of Roman's corpse. Now, she had to question the men she had with her yesterday to find out whom had made the mistake, and to make sure the one responsible was held accountable. No one ever willingly admitted they fucked up though, that was where the problem laid.

"So you're telling me that you have _no_ _idea _who disposed of him?" She looked up at the man seated across from her. He was a rather large man, good with the more physical aspects that his job called for.

"If I knew, I would tell you, boss," the man replied. Elsa had never had any problem from this man in the past. In fact, Marshall, nicknamed Marshmallow, was one of her favorite men. She took him everywhere she went. He made an excellent bodyguard with his impressive stature and imposing presence.

Elsa straightened her back, leveling her gaze at Marshall. "I trust you know that you are now responsible for finding who was on that detail?" The man pursed his lips and nodded. "They are to be brought directly to me." She waved a hand to dismiss him.

As Marshall made his way through the door, Olaf came in, coffee in hand. "Not quite the morning we were hoping for, huh boss?" He set the brew down next to Elsa. "Don't forget that you have a meeting with that Hans fellow today," he reminded her.

Elsa groaned. "Don't I have enough on my plate today? Why should I have to play nice to some punk that wants to try to take over _my _city?" She took a long swallow of the hot beverage, wincing at the burn of it.

"No one said you had to play nice," Olaf chortled. "But I bet he'll see you're the nicest, warmest, gentlest-"

"Olaf," Elsa sighed, a grin tugged at her lips. "Shut up."

That received another laugh from the man. His gaze turned to one of concern. "Are you not sleeping, Elsa? You seem tired all the time now. Happier, but more tired."

Elsa nodded distractedly, her thoughts drifted to the prior night.

_Elsa had made it her mission to find every freckle that covered the body of the woman beneath her. Anna had an abundance of freckles and Elsa found that she loved it. She drew her tongue from the woman's navel to the underside of her breast. Elsa heard the soft whimper, accompanied by a clanking sound. She looked up the length of Anna's body, her eyes darkened at what she saw._

_Anna's face was flushed, eyes hooded, hair mussed, and the muscles in her arms were straining against the handcuffs she had allowed Elsa to place on her. Her wrists were bound together above her head, connected to the headboard, and stretched her body deliciously. Elsa ghosted her fingertips along the redhead's abdomen, smiling when the muscles bunched. She had left more than a few marks on the woman's skin, claiming Anna as her own._

_"Elsa," Anna groaned, pulling against her restraints._

_Elsa leered up at her, seeing that Anna was clearly frustrated. She couldn't much blame her, though. Elsa had tied her up, teased her unmercifully, and had yet to touch the woman where she wanted to be touched most. She had wanted to prolong the experience, dragging out every caress of her hands and tongue, in order to have Anna ready to burst, all before even touching her overheated core._

_"Did you say something, love?" Elsa inquired. She couldn't resist toying with the woman._

_"Elsa," Anna panted, a low moan escaped her throat as Elsa circled a sensitive nipple with her tongue. "Will you hurry the fuck up? I don't know how much more of this I can take."_

_"Tsk," Elsa shook her head. "Such impatience, Ms. Summers. Do you think that language should be rewarded?" Her fingers made their way to the inside of Anna's thigh, casually drawing their way up towards Anna's soaked center, before making their way back down her thigh again._

_Anna's breath became more labored the closer Elsa's fingers came to her core, only to let out a distraught whine as they left. She tried to push her hips closer to the fingers that were teasing her, but Elsa wasn't giving in._

_"Fi-fine!" Anna shouted. "I'm sorry for what I said, just, please," she was having trouble controlling her breathing._

_Elsa gave a devilish grin. "There, now was that so hard?"_

_"Oh, get over yourse-" Anna wasn't able to finish her sentence as she let out a shocked and pleased cry. Elsa had inserted a finger in Anna's womanhood, her hand getting covered in Anna's liquid heat._

_"You're so wet," Elsa marveled._

_She kissed her way down Anna's body, eager to partake in the treasure below, as her finger continued to tease Anna's center. Once she was positioned between Anna's thighs, Elsa extracted her finger, much to Anna's disapproval. She kissed the inside of Anna's thighs, causing the redhead's breath to hitch. Elsa leaned closer, inhaling the scent of Anna's arousal, getting drunk off it. She had wanted to go slow, to purposely torment the young woman, but being so close to what she craved on a daily basis, there was nothing Elsa could do about the hunger that took over. She flattened her tongue and gave a long lick to Anna's center. She was aware of the scream that came from above her, but she was paying it no mind as she flicked her tongue over the small bundle of nerves over and over_

_Anna's hips were bucking hard against Elsa's face and her legs were trembling. Elsa wrapped her arms around the girl to hold her against the bed, never stopping her oral assault. She devoured Anna, licking, sucking, and lightly grazing her teeth over her clit. She knew Anna wouldn't last much longer and she plunged her tongue in Anna's opening, pushing it as deep as she could. Anna's scream echoed in her mind as the woman reached her climax._

"Elsa?" came Olaf's concerned voice, dragging Elsa from the memory.

She cleared her throat, "Yes? I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"I was just going over the rest of your schedule for the day," the young man responded. "We have about an hour before the meeting with Hans. Would you like to have lunch?"

"That would be lovely, Olaf. Thank you." She watched as the man left, closing the door gently behind him. Elsa dropped her head in her hands. "Great going, Frost. You're supposed to be this big, badass, crime boss, and you can't even stay focused when she's on your mind." She ran her hands through her hair, sighing loudly. She glanced at the clock on the wall, willing time to speed up, so she could return to the arms of the woman she craved.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa sat in her study, reading over the latest financial reports. She really wished that Olaf would take over doing the mundane duties placed in her life, though she knew the young man already had enough on his plate with handling her schedule, as well as reading every report that was passed along to her. Elsa was truly grateful for the ease he provided in her life. Olaf's easygoing attitude and optimism kept Elsa from wanting to tear her hair out daily. A soft knock sounded against the door to the study.

"Elsa?" Olaf peaked into the room. "Your appointment is here."

Elsa sighed, placing the reports in a drawer of the desk. "Thank you, Olaf. Send him in."

Olaf nodded and opened the door the rest of the day. He stepped aside to allow the man behind him to enter the study. Elsa regarded the man as he made his way to the desk. He was dressed in a fine tailored black suit that fit his body type well, and his auburn hair was perfectly coiffed, along with his ridiculous sideburns. He sauntered towards Elsa with a confident gait.

"Ms. Frost, it's an honor to meet you. I've heard so many things about the Snow Queen," his voice was smooth and he flashed Elsa a charming smile.

Well, Elsa would have found it charming if the man didn't make her skin crawl. "Mr. Anders," Elsa spoke evenly. "Thank you for allowing this meeting to be rescheduled for today. Please, have a seat," she motioned to the leather chair in front of her desk.

"Please, call me Hans. Mr. Anders was my father," he laughed. Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes. "As far as rescheduling this meeting, I understand completely," he sat, relaxing in the chair. "You are a very busy woman."

"True, though it was still rather rude of me to make the cancellation abruptly as I did. I appreciate your understanding," she glanced at the crystal on the table located to her right. "Would you care for a drink, Mr. Anders?"

"I'm never one to turn down a drink while discussing business," he grinned, a mischievous glint in his pale green eyes.

Elsa rose and made her way to the small table that held different kinds of liquor in crystal bottles. She thought she might be able to handle this man and his personality better with a drink. She poured two glasses of scotch when she felt Hans' gaze on her. She stiffened before turning to face the man once again, to find his eyes were roaming over her figure. Elsa resisted the impulse to throw the glass at his head, remind him that he was a guest in her estate, and have one of the boys throw him out the door. If he didn't come from such a wealthy and powerful family, she would have done just that. Instead, she made her way over to the scum, handed him the glass, and made her way back to her own seat.

"Mr. Anders-," Elsa started.

"Hans," he interrupted, swirling the liquid in his glass before taking a sip. "This is excellent scotch. I applaud your taste."

"Hans," Elsa corrected herself. "What exactly is it you wished to discuss with me during this meeting?"

"To be completely honest, Ms. Frost, I wanted to meet you. It's not every day that you're introduced to someone as young as yourself that runs such a successful," he paused, taking another sip. "Organization," he finished with a smirk.

Elsa took a generous drink from her own glass, allowing the burning sensation to consume her thoughts for a moment. "The Anders family is successful from the information given to me," she said coolly. "One would wonder why you would come to this city when you could stay in the comfort and safety of your own."

Hans laughed loudly. "The rumors are true about you," he shook his head amusedly. "You are very intelligent and perceptive. The reason I'm in your fine city is that my own home has become quite the bore. I would like to spread my wings, so to speak."

"You wish to make Arendelle your new home." It wasn't a question.

"I do. There seems to be a lively atmosphere in your lovely city. It would be a sin not to partake in all it has to offer."

Elsa didn't miss the way Hans' eyes roamed her body, the parts available to his eyes anyway. She was thankful for the desk between them. She wasn't entirely sure she would have been able to keep herself from braining the man to keep his eyes off her. She sipped her drink, trying to calm herself before speaking again.

"Seeing as you have no business to discuss with me today, Mr. Anders, I will have to cut our meeting short. I do have a rather full schedule today," she saw the man's eyes widen in shock. He was clearly not used to being dismissed so easily.

"Perhaps we could meet again when you have more time to spare?"

"Of course," she stood to shake Hans' hand. "Olaf will be the one to speak to you on the availability in my schedule. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Anders."

"You really should get comfortable calling me by my first name," Hans finished his drink and took Elsa's hand in his. "I'm sure we'll be seeing much more of each other." He placed a kiss to Elsa's knuckles before turning to leave.

Once the door was closed, Elsa rubbed her hand on her slacks. A childish act, but the feel of the man's lips on her skin made her want to vomit. She darted over to the small table, poured another glass of scotch, and downed it. She wasn't sure if it was the man himself or the reputation his family held, but Elsa didn't want this man taking up permanent residence in her city. The way he assumed Elsa would want to see him more made her gag. She had no interest in men and certainly not this one. No, women were what drove her to passion.

_Who are you kidding, Frost? There's only one woman that drives you crazy. _Elsa sighed as she let her thoughts wonder to the gorgeous redhead that seemed to never leave her mind.

* * *

Anna was lost in thought, stirring her coffee. She had decided to take a late lunch today, opting to go on her own to think. She sat at a little café she had found years ago when she had first come to the city. It was an adorable hole in the wall place with a bistro-like feel to it. She loved the outside seating, considering you could see the park from it, and they had the best coffee in the city. They also didn't mind putting a little extra chocolate in Anna's mochas.

Anna put her head in her hands and groaned. She had no idea what she was going to do about being assigned to Elsa's case. The whole situation between the two of them was beyond fucked up. This whole case was going to ruin her, one way or the other. She didn't know where to start with any of it. Keeping Kristoff from breaking down doors was beginning to be a chore too. The man wanted to get out and start looking for leads, when all Anna wanted to do was prolong the case long enough to where she would be taken off of it. There was no way she was going to be able to keep her cool through this.

Her phone vibrated against the table. She never opened her eyes as reached for it and slid her finger across the screen to answer it without checking the caller ID. "Summers," she huffed.

"You sound like you're in a fine mood," came a sensual voice.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise and she looked around her quickly. "Elsa?" she whispered.

"You were expecting someone else?" came a light chuckle.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh," Elsa replied, her voice sounded defeated. "Are you busy?"

"I'm on lunch, actually," Anna sat back in the chair to relax, realizing there was no one around that would know her.

"Little late for that isn't it?"

"Nah, just took a later lunch. Work's been," she paused, clearing her throat, "stressful."

"I can empathize with that," she head Elsa sigh. "I've taken to wandering around outside to avoid certain duties. My PA is probably going to talk my ear off later," Elsa chuckled. "Where did you decide to get lunch today?"

Anna grinned widely. "That little café off Fifth and Cherry."

"You're there right now?"

"Yeah. I couldn't resist sitting outside on this beautiful day and it's a benefit that I don't have Kristoff and his dog Sven with me. Not that I don't enjoy their company, I just really needed a break from the station, and I figured 'hey, why not go to that cute little café that has the amazing mochas?' So I came here and I haven't been here very long but I'm considering taking a long lunch just so I don't have to go back and deal with all the bullshit that's waiting for me as soon as I get back." The line had grown quiet while Anna was on her little rant and she checked to make sure the call hadn't disconnected. "Uh, Elsa?"

"Did you even take a breath during that little speech?" Elsa's tone was colored in amusement.

"I'm not sure. I know I took one at the beginning, but who knows if I took one during the rest." She heard Elsa laugh again and Anna's smile grew. She could listen to that laugh for days. It never failed to put Anna in a better mood.

"You know, I like your hair up, but I much prefer it down," Elsa said randomly.

"Wh-what does that have to do with what we're talking about?" Anna's brow furrowed and she shook her head in confusion.

"Just thought I'd give you my input on what you look like today," Elsa stated. "Though, I have to admit, you in a bun looks pretty damn adorable."

Anna twisted, looking around her and didn't see anyone nearby. "What, do you own satellites too? How do you know how I did my hair today?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss my assets," Elsa said formally, the smile in her voice evident, "but look to your right."

Anna's gaze snapped right, to the park across the street from her. Her eyes widened when they fell upon platinum hair. She swallowed hard as she took in the woman's appearance. Elsa adorned a charcoal grey suit, one that Anna had told the woman she adored, and hugged her frame flawlessly. Elsa's hair was done in an intricate bun that Anna knew would be released to Elsa's usual braid with very little effort. Her eyes were trained on Anna and a sly grin was stretched across her lips.

"You also look quite delectable in your button up and dress pants," Elsa hummed over the line. "Trading out the uniform for a more detective look, are you?"

She looked down at her own clothing. She had gone with a deep green button up blouse, a color Elsa said complimented her features, and she wore black slacks that hugged her legs. "I don't always wear the uniform," Anna mumbled.

"Oh, I know that for a fact," Elsa replied, causing Anna to turn multiple shades of crimson.

Anna's brow furrowed in confusion. Elsa hadn't sounded so close on the phone, and her voice hadn't been as clear as it just had been. She pulled her phone away from her ear to look at the screen and saw it had gone black. She looked up to where Elsa had been across the street and nearly fell backwards out of her chair when she realized Elsa was standing only a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" Anna whispered harshly, her eyes darting around to see if anyone saw the two of them talking.

"Anna," Elsa sighed. "There's no one around to reprimand you for running into me. I'm also the one that approached you."

Anna pursed her lips, "I really hate it when you use logic. Still, what if someone saw us talking?"

"I have a better idea," Elsa gave her a mischievous look.

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Not right now. You can't wait for tonight?"

_Are you kidding, Summers? You know that you'll end up doing whatever is on that devious mind of hers._

"I have to be somewhere tonight," Elsa straightened. "I'm afraid it will take most of my evening."

"Oh," Anna dropped her eyes to her lap. The news that Elsa wouldn't be coming to see her that night hit harder than she thought it would have. "So," she brought her eyes back up to meet Elsa's, her own burning with lust, "what did you have in mind?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile to get up, guys. My week ended up being busier than I thought it was going to be. Hope you enjoy this chapter and more is on the way. Feel free to drop me a review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"You must really have needed to clear your head if you took that long of a lunch," Kristoff commented. He had his feet propped up on his desk and he was reading over a file in his hands. His eyes barely lifted to look at Anna as she took a seat in her chair.

"What? Oh, yeah, I just needed to," Anna cleared her throat, "take care of some things."

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of things?"

"Um, just, you know, stuff," Anna laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh," Kristoff tried to repress a smirk. "So, who is she?"

"What are you talking about? Who's who?" Anna nearly shrieked.

"You have a pretty dark hickey right there," Kristoff tapped on his own chest, indicating a spot visible on Anna's chest.

Anna's eyes went wide as she looked to the spot her partner pointed to, seeing the dark mark left on her skin. She hurriedly buttoned her shirt higher in an attempt to cover it, silently cursing under her breath. 

_"Elsa, this is insane! Someone's going to see us!" Anna frantically whispered._

_"That just adds to the excitement," Elsa chuckled and brushed her lips along Anna's jaw._

_Elsa had Anna pinned against the brick wall in the alleyway next to the café they had just left. She was well-aware of the fact that someone could walk by at any moment and see the two of them together, but Elsa had been right, it had only added to her excitement. As Elsa's lips trailed down her neck, Anna thought that, as far as alleys go, this one was kept particularly nice. Not like you usually see in movies where there's trash everywhere and some homeless guy sleeping under a newspaper blanket. She was pulled from her musing when Elsa pressed herself against Anna, eliciting a soft moan from the strawberry blond._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Elsa's breath was hot across Anna's neck._

_Anna shook her head. She felt Elsa's hands glide along her hips, her thumbs hooked into the hem of her pants. Anna ran her own hands up Elsa's arms and shivered as Elsa's fingers touched her bare skin. Anna whined in protest as Elsa's hands left her midriff to take her hand._

_"Perhaps we should have put some padding on those cuffs," Elsa murmured, placing a soft kiss against the light bruise on Anna's wrist._

_"Well, now we know for next time," Anna breathed a laugh._

_Elsa's eyes met hers, a devilish grin played on her lips, and an eyebrow lifted suggestively. "Next time? So, I take it you don't mind me tying you up and having my way with you?"_

_"I, uh, well, I mean," Anna stumbled over her words. "I was just, um, speaking hypothetically."_

_"Mmm," Elsa hummed. She ran her hands down Anna's sides and leaned in close to her ear. "Next time, I'll add some padding." She lightly bit down on Anna's earlobe._

_Anna could feel her temperature rising with every flick of Elsa's tongue over her neck. Her hips pushed forward to have any kind of pressure or friction against her core, as Elsa held her captive against the wall. Elsa trailed her lips along Anna's jaw, lightly nipping at her chin, then pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Elsa's knee slipped between Anna's legs, pressing her thigh against Anna's increasingly sensitive core. Anna let out a low groan, grinding herself against Elsa's thigh. She felt Elsa's tongue sweep across her bottom lip, before pushing past her lips, and claiming her mouth._

_Elsa had a wickedly talented tongue, but Anna's attention was drawn to the woman's hands, which were currently undoing the button to Anna's pants. Elsa barely withdrew her thigh from between Anna's legs, despite Anna's desperate attempt to continue the delicious friction, and slowly slid her hand down the front of the redhead's slacks._

_Elsa broke the kiss, waiting until Anna's eyes opened. "Remember to be quiet," the woman gave a wicked smile._

_She slipped her fingers under the hem of Anna's panties, slowly tracing her fingers through the warm wetness she found. Anna bit down hard on her lip, trying desperately to hold back the moan that threatened to rip from her throat, her head leaned back, and her eyes fluttered closed. She couldn't stand it when Elsa teased her like this. She needed Elsa in her, and she needed her in her now. Anna pressed herself harder against Elsa's hand, begging silently for the woman to enter her. Elsa would not be so easily influenced, though._

_"Do you want me inside you, Anna?" Elsa purred against Anna's ear. She circled her finger around Anna's clit. She was answered by an involuntary thrust of hips and a strangled moan. "Shh, love. You wouldn't want anyone to hear you, now, would you?" She continued to stroke Anna's core._

_"Elsa," Anna locked her hooded eyes with the clear blue of Elsa's. "Please."_

_With that, Elsa entered Anna's velvety heat with two fingers. Anna had known the blond wouldn't have been able to deny her if she uttered those words. Elsa was as addicted to Anna as Anna was to her._

"You're blushing," Kristoff laughed. "No wonder you wanted to take lunch by yourself. So, who is she?"

"N-no one you know," Anna felt her face flushing again. She hadn't lied, no one knew Elsa the way Anna did. _At least, that's what she tells you when you're alone._

"You must not like her enough," Kristoff ribbed her. "You haven't introduced her to me yet."

"Maybe I like her enough to _not _introduce her to you," Anna shot back.

Kristoff chuckled but his gaze turned thoughtful, "You see it going anywhere?"

Anna gave his question serious thought. _It can't really go anywhere, can it? There's no way it could really work. She's a criminal for fuck's sake! We don't even go on dates! Wait, do all the times we've ate at my place count?_

Kristoff seemed to be aware of Anna's internal struggle. "Sorry, didn't mean to drop the heavy stuff on you."

"No, no," Anna waved her hand at him. "You're fine. I just, uh, never put too much thought in it, you know?" She sighed heavily, propping her chin on her hand. "You kinda suck when you make me think about my life, Bjorgman."

"How about I make it up to you after we're off shift tonight?" Kristoff offered. "I'll buy you a drink and we can drown both our troubles." His smile was genuine and softened his eyes.

"You got a deal." Anna's eyes lit up at the prospect of having something, other than waiting on Elsa, to occupy her night.

* * *

"Where did you disappear to this afternoon?" Olaf asked casually. He and Elsa were currently seated in the library, playing an intense game of chess.

"Just needed to clear my head," Elsa responded, moving a piece on the board.

"I see," Olaf contemplated his next move. "Why did you dismiss Hans? Your schedule wasn't that full today." He moved his hand over a chess piece before retracting it, thinking of a better move to make.

Elsa sighed. "He worries me, Olaf." She tightened her grasp on the glass of tea in her hand. She sipped it, considering her next words carefully. "The Anders family is not one to take lightly. There are still too many questions as to the untimely death of their patriarch."

"The same was said about you after your parents died," Olaf said evenly. His eyes widened and his gaze shot up to meet Elsa's. Her eyes were cold as ice. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean anything by it."

Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine, Olaf. I've gotten over that." She was pensive for a moment. "The one responsible for my parents' deaths has paid and his family is left with nothing," her tone had gone cold.

Olaf made his move on the chess board, finally. "Do you want me to do more digging into the Anders family?"

Elsa nodded and made her move. "I want to know all there is to know about this Hans. I want to know what he did in the south. Why he is so intent on coming to Arendelle. What possible business he's interested in." She grinned when Olaf made a predicted move. "I want to know if he plans to encroach in my territory." She moved her final piece. "Checkmate."

Olaf stared at the board for a moment, trying to see where Elsa had beaten him. He shook his head, smiling. "I don't think I'll ever be able to beat you at this."

"All in the strategy," Elsa beamed.

An alert went off on Olaf's phone, breaking the silence in the room. His eyes widened when he read the screen. "We had better hurry, Elsa. We're going to be late for your meeting if we stay here any longer." He stood quickly, pulling on Elsa's arm to get her to join him.

Elsa laughed halfheartedly, "Olaf, I've told you before, they'll wait. The only person in this city who doesn't have patience is myself." 

Elsa arrived at a secluded club an hour later. She had always had a penchant for themed clubs and this one was a favorite of hers. Ink & Paint was reminiscent of a speakeasy from the days of Prohibition and it never failed to make her truly feel like the criminal boss she is. The place was frequented by criminals from all families and gangs, but the rule was that everyone had to play nice. She grinned as she made her way to a table located near the back of the club, where a thin man with a bushy silver mustache and horrid toupee was waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. Frost," the man stood, extending a hand. "So pleased you could make it."

"Duke," Elsa took his hand, shaking it firmly. "I do hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

"Oh, of course not! Please, sit, sit."

Elsa nodded and sat in the chair across from the Duke. "You remember my associate, Olaf?" she motioned to the young man behind her.

"Yes, how are you, my boy?" he briefly glanced at Olaf. Not expecting an answer, or giving much time for one, he continued. "You look well, Ms. Frost. I trust business is going well?"

"Quite well," Elsa answered. "Olaf, I think we should be alright for now. Go get yourself a drink," she nodded reassuringly at the young man.

Once Olaf was far enough away, the Duke's attitude changed. "Why are you here, Elsa? There's nothing I can help you with."

"We both know that's a load of bullshit, Weselton." Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know damn well why I'm here. Let's bypass the part where you pretend you won't provide me with information and get right to where we know we stand." Elsa slid an envelope across the table towards the man.

Weselton took the envelope, opening it, and finding it filled with cash. "And what information will this be purchasing?" Just then, a girl walked over with a tray in hand. "Ah, wonderful. I could go for a drink."

Elsa's eyes flitted to the woman beside her. She was a shorter woman with a flapper girl haircut, she wore a tight black dress that barely covered her thighs, and her voice was high pitched. "What can I get both of ya?" the girl smiled sweetly.

"Betty," Elsa flashed the girl a warm smile in greeting. "I'll have my usual."

"You got it, Els." Betty winked. "How about you, Duke?"

"I'll have whatever Ms. Frost is having."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back," the girl hastily made her way to the bar. When she returned, she handed Elsa and Duke their glasses of scotch, and a cigar for Elsa. "Wasn't sure if you'd want that tonight," Betty whispered, a smile plastered on her face. Her eyes seemed to gleam with mischief.

Elsa quirked a brow. "You seem more excited than usual, Betty. Any particular reason?"

"Oh, no reason," Betty blushed lightly. "But, I think you should know that Jessica is going to perform tonight."

Elsa sighed. "Ancient history, Betty. I heard she's married to some guy named Roger now." Her gaze darted to Weselton and saw he was drumming his fingers against the table. "Thanks, Betty. I should be ready for another in twenty," Elsa winked and slipped the girl the money owed, along with a generous tip.

"Ancient history with Jessica?" Weselton said, sounding far too amused.

"None of your business, Weselton." Elsa snapped. She cut the end of the cigar and lit it with the match provided. "Now, tell me what I want to know."

"I'm not entirely sure what it is you're speaking of."

Elsa nearly growled. "Roman, Weselton. Tell me what the _fuck _went wrong with his drop."

The two talked for the next half hour, Elsa gained more insight to what happened with Roman's resurfacing, and found that the men assigned were not in her employment. They had been kids bought off to dispose of the man, but it was unclear whom had bought them off. Elsa was outraged that her own men hadn't taken the matter into their own hands, yet was even more so at the fact there were no leads.

"So, you're telling me that is all the information you have?" Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"As of right now, that's all I've heard."

"You _will _contact me the moment you know more, Weselton." Her tone was dangerous.

"Yes, of course." The man squeaked.

"We're done here," Elsa dismissed him. She watched as the small man took his drink and fled, rather rapidly, from the table. She swirled the contents of her glass and raised it to her lips.

"Ah, Ms. Frost. What a surprise to see you here," came a voice off to her left.

_Fuck. Me. _Elsa thought before turning her gaze in the direction of the voice. "Mr. Anders."

Hans was standing a few feet from Elsa, his posture one of utter relaxation and slight intoxication. "Might I join you?"

"Please," Elsa motioned to the seat Weselton had previously occupied. Hans seemed not to notice the place Elsa had motioned to as he took the seat nearest her. "What brings you to Ink & Paint?"

"I heard this was a place for people of our sort to gather," he flashed her a smile. "I saw you sitting over here, all alone, and thought that wouldn't do, so I took it upon myself to come to be your entertainment for the night."

"I'm flattered," Elsa replied, swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat, "but I'm hardly here alone."

"I suppose you wouldn't be," his smile was polite. "A woman as beautiful as you, I would think you have suitors lining the very streets of the city."

"Hardly," Elsa put her now empty glass on the table. She wasn't nearly drunk enough for Hans' company.

"Perfect," Hans leaned in closer, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Less competition that way."

"Mr. Anders, I'm afraid you are mistaken," Elsa leaned back to put distance between them.

"How many times am I going to have to ask you to call me Hans?" He continued to inch closer to her.

Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder and shoved him back into his own seat. "Fine, _Hans_, I am not interested." Elsa's tone was cold. "I'm not interested in any _man_. Do you understand that?" Her voice was rising, "You are in _my _city now. You should show some respect."

Hans sat there, looking like a wounded puppy. "My apologies, Ms. Frost. I meant no harm to you or your character." His eyes began to harden, "You can't blame me for being tempted, can you? A woman as beautiful, powerful, dangerous, and tantalizing as yourself is not something I've ever come across. Even the way you dress calls to my most based desires."

"I believe you've had too much to drink tonight," Elsa pointed to the glass in his hand. "I will forgive your forwardness, but remember where you are, and whom you are speaking to." She motioned to Marshall to come over. "Marshall, please escort Mr. Anders outside and hail him a cab." She flashed Hans a falsely innocent smile when his eyes locked on hers, "Wouldn't want you to suffer from a terrible hangover." _Or a bullet to the skull._

She watched with a smug grin as Marshall dragged Hans towards the exit of the club, giving him a small wave of her hand when he glanced back a final time. She shook her head, thankful the bastard was out of her personal space. She would deal with repercussions later, but she had to get that man away from her as quickly as possible. Her eyes scanned the club when a flash of red caught her eye. Her gaze snapped back to it and Elsa could feel the color drain from her cheeks before a familiar blazing fire lit beneath her skin.

_Shit. What is she doing here?_

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe how many follows and favorites this story has. Thank you guys so much for reading and thank you to all of those leaving reviews. I love hearing your feedback. :) This chapter was a little longer than the others and I am working on adding more to future chapters. Still lots more to get through. **


	9. Chapter 9

Anna had never heard of this Ink & Paint club before, so when Kristoff suggested they check it out after their shift, she was all too willing. The place certainly had an old-fashioned feel to it, with the dress code and speakeasy atmosphere. Kristoff had, thankfully, told Anna that it was a more upscale place, and to dress appropriately. She had gone home right away to pick out what she would wear for the night. She had been excited to go somewhere that required dressing up, considering there wasn't much call to do so in her everyday life. She had picked out her nicest cocktail dress: a deep crimson with cap-sleeves, a low neckline to show off a little cleavage, and the hem reached just above her knees. The strappy heels she had gone with tonight added a couple inches to her height and accented her legs nicely. She had done her hair as well, opting to leave it down, parted to one side, and added soft curls to the length.

Anna looked to her right, taking in what Kristoff had decided to wear for the night. The blond man wore black slacks, a white button up, and a black vest over it. His hair was slicked back, making him look quite debonair. Anna was surprised Kristoff had suggested the place bearing in mind that, in all the time Anna had known him, he hadn't been one to be willing to dress up. He always seemed uncomfortable in formal settings, like when he accompanied her to her cousins' wedding. She had ribbed him fairly often during the occasion in good fun. Kristoff was her closest friend and the strawberry blond was thankful for that.

They walked up to the bar and ordered a couple drinks, a beer for Kristoff, and a martini for Anna.

"Really?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "A martini?"

"Shut up," Anna sipped her drink. "I'm dressed up and I want to at least _look_ sophisticated."

"Should work for you as long as you stay sitting," Kristoff laughed. "You and gravity have never gotten along when heels are involved."

Anna smacked his arm, "Oh, shut up. I can walk in heels just fine, thank you." She turned on the barstool to look out over the crowd of people. "How did you hear about this place anyway?"

"I, uh, talked to some guys at the station and they suggested it." Kristoff looked nervous as he took a swig of his beer.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the man. "Which guys?"

"Just a couple of guys," Kristoff shrugged.

Anna rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the rest of the club. There was a band playing a soft tune on the stage, people sitting at the round tables scattered about the split levels, and a few booths farther back along the walls. She was about to finish her martini when her eyes landed on the last person she was expecting to see out. Anna's eyes went wide, choking on the drink, and coughing as a result. Her eyes met cobalt from across the club.

_Oh fuck._

Kristoff patted her on the back to get her to stop coughing. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah," she gasped, turning back to the bar, lest Kristoff see where Anna had last been looking. "Just went down the wrong pipe."

Kristoff nodded and turned back to the bartender to order another drink. Anna took the opportunity to glance back at the figure across the club. She saw them mouth _bathroom_ and point which direction to go.

She turned back to Kristoff. "I'll, um, I'll be right back. I have to, yeah," she stood up quickly, not giving him a chance to respond.

Anna made it halfway to the restrooms when she felt a hand take her by the bicep and lead her in a different direction. She didn't have to look to know whom it was that had grabbed her arm, she was extremely familiar with the smooth skin that was in contact with her own. She was led to somewhere behind the stage, passing the performers, none of them paying any attention to the couple making a hasty retreat. They stopped in front of a door and Anna was led inside. It was obviously an office for the owner, or manager, or whomever ran the place. Anna was spun around to face the person that dragged her back to this secluded area and her eyes met dark blue.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Elsa fumed.

Anna was shocked, to say the least. "Nice to see you too," she spat back.

"Anna," Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in obvious irritation. "What are you doing in this club? Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?"

Anna couldn't speak, she was too busy taking in the sight of the woman before her. Elsa still wore the dark grey suit she donned earlier that day, but she no longer had the bun in place. She had let it down so her braid could fall over her shoulder and her bangs framed her face. Anna could feel that familiar burn in her lower region. _Damn this woman for being so fucking attractive._

"Well, what are you doing here?" Anna finally got her brain to start working again. "I thought you had _business_ to attend to tonight?"

Elsa gave her a pointed glare. "This is where that business is taking place," she crossed her arms over her chest. "You never answered my question."

Anna rolled her eyes and propped her hand on her hip. "I'm out with a friend to have a drink. Is that not allowed?"

Elsa pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Not here, it's not."

"And why is that?" _Damn it. Stop looking at me like that. Keep a lid on your libido, Anna. You're like a horny teenager right now._

"Because this place is filled with people like me." Elsa deadpanned.

"You mean-," Anna paused, her temper spiking. _No wonder Kristoff wanted to come here, damn it! We're off shift anyway! It's not like we can bust anyone here!_ "I'm gonna kill him!" She fumed. "What the fuck was he thinking coming here?"

Anna noticed she was pacing and stopped to look at Elsa, who had a rather amused look on her face. Her arms were still crossed over her chest but she was giving Anna a lopsided grin. Elsa shook her head, letting out a low chuckle.

"What is so amusing?" Anna snapped. She was pissed and Elsa was standing there smiling at her!

"You," Elsa answered. She stepped closer to Anna, placing her hands on Anna's hips, and pulled her closer. "You are adorable when you get all huffy."

Anna couldn't breathe. Even with Anna in heels, Elsa had a couple inches on her. Elsa was so close, her lips looked so inviting, and she barely had to tilt her head up to connect their lips. As if she were able to read Anna's thoughts, Elsa leaned the few inches down to press her lips to the redhead's. The grip on her hips tightened and Anna slid her hands up Elsa's chest, and brought her arms up to wrap around Elsa's neck. Elsa's tongue glided along Anna's bottom lip, asking silent permission to pass Anna's lips, which Anna complied, and parted her lips. She groaned into the kiss as Elsa's tongue made contact with her own. The need to breathe interrupted their kiss and both women broke away, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"You really shouldn't be here," Elsa panted, "but I'm happy to see you." Her lips twitched, threatening a smile. "That dress is something else."

Anna breathed a laugh. "You like it?" Elsa nodded. "Guess it is pretty different from what you usually see me in."

"You're beautiful at all times, love." Elsa whispered, leaning in to capture Anna's lips. Her hands ran from Anna's hips to cup her ass.

"I really should get back before Kristoff starts to wonder where I am," Anna spoke against Elsa's lips.

"Do you really want to leave?" Elsa kissed along her jawline. Anna shook her head. "I didn't think so," Elsa's lips brushed her ear, causing Anna to shudder. "I don't want you to leave either, but I want you out of this club. Do you understand?" Elsa's fingers had found their way under the hem of Anna's dress and were drawing lazy patterns on Anna's thighs.

"I'll leave on one condition," Anna resisted the urge to lean her head back in bliss so she could keep her gaze leveled on Elsa's. A raised eyebrow was all the answer given to her. "You come over tonight."

"It's going to be late if I come over."

"I don't care," Anna threaded her fingers in the platinum locks of the woman in her arms. "I need you tonight." She pulled Elsa down for a heated kiss to emphasize her point, both of them groaning into the kiss.

"Seems I don't have a choice."

"You really don't."

Elsa sighed. "Go on back to your friend, but you have to leave here. This is not a place for good people like you."

"We'll go," Anna nodded. "Um, are you going to walk me out?"

Elsa grimaced. "That may not be the best idea."

"Right. No, you're right. I should go, I'm gonna go. I should-," she was halted in her rambling by soft lips against her own. "Bye," she gave a heavy sigh when the kiss ended.

"Go on," Elsa whispered and gently pushed Anna towards the door.

Anna quickly made her way back to Kristoff. Luckily, the man hadn't moved away from the bar so it was easy to find him. She walked up next to him and sat down.

"Did you fall in or something?" he nudged her with his elbow. "You were gone awhile."

"I, uh, it took a minute to find the bathroom, and you know, girl stuff," Anna looked around her. "We need to go."

"What? Why?"

Anna leveled her gaze at Kristoff. "Because I know why you brought us here tonight and I'm a little pissed at you for not telling me, to begin with."

"Oh," Kristoff hunched his shoulders, guilt evident on his face. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Yeah." She leaned in and whispered harshly. "Do you know what would happen if anyone here knew about us?"

"I just thought it would be good to, I don't know, get to know the territory. See where she hangs out, know the people she associates with, and the places she owns." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Anna grabbed his arm and gave a tug. "Well, doesn't matter anyway. We're leaving."

Kristoff didn't protest, much to Anna's surprise, as she pulled him out of the club, and hailed them both a cab. She would drop him back off at his building, go home, and wait for Elsa to walk through her door. Anticipation and need coursed through her veins.

* * *

Elsa stood in the middle of the office. She couldn't think of a reason why Anna's friend/coworker would willingly walk into this club. He certainly wasn't one of the officers on her payroll and she doubted he was on anyone else's either. There were few good cops left in this city, ones that couldn't be paid off to look the other way. It had been reckless and stupid for them to come here. What if one of the dirty cops had seen them here? It would ruin them, ruin Anna.

_You already corrupted Anna. _Her mind taunted her. _You go to her almost every night and have your way with her. Isn't that just another form of bribery?_

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the voices in her head. She didn't corrupt Anna, the woman had come to her first. It's been years since they first met. Anna didn't know who Elsa was back then. She didn't know all the despicable things Elsa had done in her life, didn't know all the things she was capable of.

_You should have ended it when you knew she was in training to be an officer, but that didn't stop you did it? No. You wanted to keep this one for selfish reasons. She's always been a dirty cop, and it's all your fault. What's it to you if her reputation gets tarnished?_

Elsa gripped her hair in frustration. She couldn't block the voice out. She knew it spoke the truth. Elsa was being selfish with Anna, but damn it all to hell if she didn't enjoy every moment of it. Anna made her feel things she never thought she would. The redhead made her feel wanted, desired, needed, safe, and –

_What? Loved? You think she loves you? You're just a good lay. No one is capable of loving you._

Elsa reached the point in her frustration to where she lashed out. She picked up the closest thing to her and threw it against the wall. She heard sound of glass shattering and she kicked over the chair that was next to her. She sat against the edge of the desk, trying to control her breathing, and ran her hand through her hair. She heard people coming down the hall and didn't bother to look up when the door opened.

"Everything ok, boss?" she heard Marshall's deep voice.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled, lifted her head, and stood from the desk. "Everything's fine," she answered in a monotone voice. "I believe it's time to leave." She made her way to the door.

The Duke came storming up to her as she made it to the doorway. "You may own the city, Frost, but that gives you no right to trash my office!"

Elsa gave the man a cold glare that had him shrinking away. "There is barely any damage, but if you wish, I'll replace what was broken." Her voice matched the coldness in her eyes. "Now, move aside before my man here does it for you." Weselton stepped aside, allowing Elsa to pass him, and walk down the hallway back to the club.

Marshall followed Elsa mutely. She appreciated that the man wasn't one to press questions on the state he found her in, and was also not one to spread it around that Elsa had temporarily lost her cool. They walked in comfortable silence when Olaf came bounding up to them.

"Where did you go? I looked for you but couldn't think of where you had gone off to. I even had Betty check the bathrooms," the young man looked worried.

"I was in Weselton's office. I needed a moment alone."

"Oh," was all Olaf could say.

"You said you wanted to leave, boss?" Marshall spoke up behind her.

"Yes, I did." She cast thankful eyes to the man behind her.

"Well, let's get you home then!" Olaf exclaimed, stepping to the side, and bowing slightly to Elsa.

She shook her head and repressed a laugh at the antics of the young man she considered a friend.

The ride back from the club was uneventful. Elsa had thanked the boys for their time and bid them goodnight. The hour wasn't too late, but Elsa knew that if she was going to make it out tonight, she would have to wait until most of the staff and her boys were asleep.

Around midnight Elsa slipped out of her room, careful not to make any noise. She made her way to the garage, grabbed a set of keys, and walked over to the sleek black motorcycle in the back of the garage. She pushed it to the opening, put her helmet on, threw her leg over, and turned the engine over. Gravel spewed from the tire as she peeled out of the drive. The nights were beginning to get chilly but all Elsa had to wear was a light jacket. The cold never bothered her much.

It wasn't long before Elsa was parked in a back alley behind Anna's apartment building, securing her helmet to the bike, and pocketing her keys. She pulled out the key Anna had given her and unlocked the backdoor to the building. She went up the stairs to the fourth floor, walked up to the last door on the right, and turned the doorknob. A small grin played on her lips when the knob turned with no resistance. Elsa quickly passed through the doorway, closing the door behind her, and turned the locks. She took off her jacket, hung it in the closet, and made her way down the hall to the living room. What Elsa saw when she turned the corner made her stop dead in her tracks.

The room was glowing from the multiple candles scattered around the room, smelling faintly of lavender, and Anna was lounged across the couch, wearing nothing but black lace garments. The gleam in Anna's eyes spoke volumes, holding a promise that made Elsa's knees feel weak. Anna crooked a finger for Elsa to come over to her and Elsa obeyed. Elsa's eyes trailed over the freckled skin of the woman before her, her eyes darkening with lust when she saw the small marks she had left during previous nights.

_Mine. _Her mind growled.

Anna moved to a sitting position when Elsa reached the couch. She reached her hands out to glide along Elsa's abdomen, moving them up as she stood in front of the couch. Elsa moved her hands to Anna's hips and frowned when they were swatted away. Her brows furrowed and she looked in Anna's eyes questioningly.

Anna responded with an innocent smile and a shake of her head. "No touching."

Elsa's eyes went wide and her shoulders slumped. "What! That is _not_ fair!"

"Payback's a bitch," Anna shrugged, her eyes gleaming playfully. "No touching unless I say so, understood?"

Elsa let out a low growl but nodded. She wasn't sure how well she would be able to play along with Anna's little game, but she was willing to try. She would do anything her little redhead told her to. Well, almost anything. Keeping her hands off the curvaceous body that was scantily clad was going to be a true testament of the strength of her will. She would play Anna's game and she wouldn't be the only winner by the end of the night. A lecherous grin stretched across her lips at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, you guys. Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites. I never really thought this would get the attention it's getting and I wanted to let you guys know that I think you're all awesome. :) **

**P.S. I didn't add the smut in this chapter because, well, I can't let you guys have steamy stuff every chapter. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

There was a stillness when Elsa watched Anna like this. The redhead had fallen asleep, curled up against Elsa's side, her head nestled against the blonde's shoulder. Her breathing was even and there was a small smile on her lips as she slept. Elsa's eyes roved over the younger girl's features, taking in the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, the way her pale lips curved upward in that adorable grin, and the way her eyes twitched beneath their lids.

Elsa let out a content sigh as she combed her fingers through the strawberry blond hair. She knew she should leave, but she was hesitant to leave the comfort of the small woman beside her. She felt so at peace when Anna was near. Her inner turmoil didn't rear its ugly head when she was in the woman's presence. Her thoughts took her back to when she and Anna first met.

* * *

**OVER TWO YEARS AGO**

Elsa had never favored going to the clubs in the city. They were loud, dark, and filled with too many people. She never liked socializing, but Olaf had insisted it was important for her to show her face, and he promised she didn't have to linger longer than a couple of hours. Sure, she owned the place, but it wasn't Elsa's scene. She would be content staying at home, her nose buried in a good book, instead of fighting the headache that pounded along with the strong bass line of the music pulsating through the speakers.

She had taken to staying in the VIP area, not venturing farther than the ropes that sectioned her off from the patrons of the club. She would occasionally comment on the conversations that surrounded her, never saying more than a few words to express her opinion. She let her gaze fall to the people on the dance floor, watching the surging mass swaying to the rhythm of the music. A flash of red caught her eye. She couldn't see that well through the crowd, but the vibrant color had caught her attention.

As if fate had something to do with it, the crowd parted, allowing Elsa a better view of the figure that had caught her attention. Her breath caught at the sight of the young woman. She couldn't place what it was that drew her attention to the woman. It could be her strawberry blond hair, the way her smile seemed to light the dark club, or it could be the outfit she wore. Elsa's eyes roamed over the girl's figure. She wore heels (which Elsa thought impractical for dancing the night away at a club), a black skirt that was a breath away from revealing a very private area every time she twirled, and a deep green tank top that hugged her frame. The redhead seemed to be lost in the beat of the song, swaying her hips in perfect synchronization with the beat.

The song ended and Elsa saw the girl speak to the person next to her and point toward the bar. Her eyes followed the girl's movement through the crowd of people. She wasn't sure what possessed her, but Elsa rose from her seat, she ignored the call of her name from those that kept her company in the VIP, and made her way over to where the girl was standing at the bar. The redhead was desperately trying to get the bartender's attention and failing.

Elsa took the opportunity and leaned in to speak against the girl's ear. "What are you having?"

The girl squeaked and whipped her head around to meet Elsa's eyes. Shock slowly turned to calm, which turned to interest. Elsa watched as the girl before her scanned Elsa's body, a shy smile on her lips, and a blush colored her cheeks when her eyes met Elsa's again. Elsa gave a lopsided grin and quirked her eyebrow, enjoying the way the girl's blush deepened.

"Oh, um, I was just trying to get a vodka red bull," the younger woman shouted over the music.

"Allow me," Elsa flashed a polite smile. She turned to the closest bartender and yelled, "Paul!" the man in question turned, his eyes widening at the sight of Elsa. "Two vodka red bulls."

They were handed their drinks and Elsa waved off the bartender when he asked if there was anything else she needed.

"You know the bartenders, huh?" the redhead teased. "You must come here a lot."

"I try to know everyone that works for me," Elsa shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. She leaned in to speak in the girl's ear, "I'd much rather know your name."

"I- I'm Anna," the girl's eyes widened. "Wait, you said he works for you?"

"I did," Elsa nodded.

"So, so you own this place?"

"I do."

"Wow," Anna's eyes traveled along the length of Elsa's frame. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You definitely look the part." She bit the corner of her bottom lip and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is that a nice way of saying I look stuffy?" Elsa laughed.

"Not at all," Anna looked around them before she leaned in closer to Elsa. "Is there anywhere we could talk, um, privately?"

Elsa's eyes widened, her eyebrows shot up, and her head snapped to lock eyes with the redhead. She saw something in Anna's eyes that lit a fire within her. She gave a brief nod, taking Anna's hand in her own, and led the young woman to the set of stairs that led to the second floor. She pulled a key card from the inside pocket of her jacket and swiped in the panel next to the door in front of her. The light on the panel turned green and Elsa hurriedly open the door, pulling the young woman with her.

Elsa moved to walk farther into her office when she was met with resistance. She glanced back at Anna, seeing the playful gleam in her eyes and the shameless grin on her lips. Anna pulled on Elsa's hand, pressed her body against Elsa's, and tilted her head up to capture the blonde's lips. Elsa groaned at the feel of Anna's lips against hers and at the delicious sensation of the woman's body pressed against her own. She felt Anna's tongue swipe along her bottom lip. Elsa responded by gripping the woman's hips, moving her back until the woman's back was against the door they had just walked through, effectively pinning the redhead between the solid door and Elsa.

Anna's arms wrapped around Elsa's neck, threading her fingers into the blond locks, and lightly scraped her nails against Elsa's scalp. Elsa slipped her tongue past Anna's lips, running the tip along her pallet, causing the younger woman to moan. The grip on Elsa's hair tightened when Elsa slid her leg between Anna's, pressing it against her core. The redhead tore away from the kiss, her head leaning back against the door, and thrust herself against Elsa's thigh. The blond latched onto Anna's exposed neck, flicking her tongue against the pulse pounding in Anna's throat. She kissed her way down to the juncture of Anna's neck and shoulder, taking some of the freckled flesh between her teeth, and biting down gently. That had caused the younger woman to gasp and thrust a bit harder against Elsa's leg. A small whimper escaped her lips when Elsa retracted the leg.

"Someone's sensitive," Elsa grinned against her neck.

"Can you blame me?" Anna panted. Her eyes were hooded when they met Elsa's. "Do you even know how sexy you are?" Her hands ran down to Elsa's chest, palming her breasts through the fabric, and gave a slight squeeze.

Elsa's eyes fluttered closed as a low groan tore from her throat. "You're one to talk."

She stepped back, putting some distance between them, and nearly laughed at the confused/frustrated look the woman gave her. She reached a hand out to Anna, leading them over to her desk when the woman took the offered hand. She spun Anna around, placing her hands on the back of the woman's thighs, and lifted her onto the desk. Anna gave a soft yelp at the dominate display, only to have it turn into a moan as Elsa situated her hips between her legs, and began peppering her neck with kisses. Anna's hands slid over Elsa's chest, to her shoulders under her jacket, slipping it off the blond.

Elsa's hands slowly made their way up Anna's thighs, feeling a shudder come from the woman. The closer her hands got to Anna's center, the faster the woman's breathing got. She moved her hands to the woman's hips, hooking her fingers beneath the hem of Anna's undergarment, and began pulling them down. Anna planted her hands on the desk, lifting her hips to assist in the process. Elsa took a step back to draw them down Anna's legs then returned to her previous position. Her hands went to the bottom of the woman's tank top, slithering them beneath the fabric, and pulling it up to expose the creamy expanse of the redhead's abdomen.

Elsa licked her lips unconsciously. Anna removed her shirt and tossed it to the side, revealing her black bra. Elsa couldn't resist dragging her tongue across the taught stomach before her, eliciting a small mewl from the woman beneath her. Fingers once again found their way into Elsa's hair as she placed a kiss on each breast, her hands going behind the woman's back to unfasten the offending object that lay in her path to the fleshy globes. When the article had been removed, Elsa wasted no time in exploring the newly revealed skin. Her mouth latched to a hardened nipple, her tongue flicking over the bud, while her hands kneaded the soft skin.

Elsa ghosted her fingertips over the inside of the woman's thighs, and drew them closer to her center. She could feel the redhead's breathing quicken in anticipation. Elsa smiled against her skin as she ran her fingers over the woman's lips, feeling the wetness that coated them. She dipped a finger into the slick slit and both women moaned at the feeling. The blond brought her lips to the woman's ear while her fingers circled her entrance.

"Are you ready?" she playfully nipped the shell of Anna's ear.

"God, yes," Anna whimpered. Elsa slowly pressed two fingers into Anna's opening. "Oh, fuck!"

Elsa reveled in the warmth that surrounded her digits as she pumped her fingers in and out of Anna's core. Her tongue resumed its assault on the woman's chest, licking and nipping at the flesh. She quickened the pace of her thrusts when Anna's hips began to buck in time with her fingers. She pressed her thumb to the sensitive bundle of nerves and Anna cried out multiple obscenities, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Elsa could feel Anna's core tighten as she neared release. She curled her fingers, hitting the rough patch within, thumb pressed hard against her clit, and felt Anna's walls clamp down around her fingers as she climaxed. She continued to pump her fingers, letting Anna ride out her orgasm. When the redhead's breathing returned to normal, Elsa pulled her fingers from her depths, a slight whine sounding from Anna at the loss.

"That was, wow," Anna giggled, her eyes closed.

Elsa brought her fingers to her lips, dragging her tongue along them to clean up the sticky substance that covered them. "I'll say," she grinned when teal eyes met her own.

"So, um," Anna looked around to find her discarded clothing. Elsa saw her blush when she handed Anna her bra and shirt. "Do you think we could, I don't know, see each other again?"

"I suppose that could happen," Elsa smiled.

The two left the office. Anna took Elsa's phone, put her number in, and handed it back to the blond. She promised she would call the woman soon.

"Oh," Anna turned back around. "What's your name?"

"Elsa."

The redhead smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Elsa."

"The pleasure was all mine," Elsa said in a husky voice.

"You better call me," Anna winked and waved as she walked away.

The two had met up a few more times, talking about nothing and everything all at once. It was a month before Elsa had learned Anna was in the Academy. That night, they laid everything out on the table. Elsa told Anna she was in her family's business, not going too into detail but enough for Anna to understand that not all Elsa's dealings were necessarily legal. She told Anna she understood if she no longer wanted to continue seeing her and Anna took her by surprise, saying they could work something out. She didn't want to lose what they had. As long as Anna didn't have to be around Elsa's business, she wouldn't have to do anything about it. It was agreed that the two would never speak of their occupations when they were together.

* * *

**PRESENT**

That had been two years ago. Elsa was in constant worry that someday their secret would be out and Anna's reputation and career would be done for. That worry would disappear when the young woman would smile at her. Elsa's constant panic was nonexistent when they were wrapped in each other's arms, whether it was during their rigorous activities or during times like now, when Elsa would hold Anna against her. Anna calmed her, gave her a sense of belonging. She knew her feelings were complicated for the beautiful woman.

Elsa glanced at the clock on Anna's nightstand, she sighed heavily, knowing she needed to leave, but reluctant to leave the woman she held affection for. Her eyes returned Anna's peaceful face, a soft smile on her lips. She leaned in, placing a kiss on the redhead's eyelids, and watched as Anna's eyes fluttered open. The normally teal eyes of the woman were greener after waking up, something Elsa cherished as it wasn't something she wasn't afforded to witness often.

Anna blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to focus. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She stretched, her body pressing against Elsa.

"It's no trouble," Elsa whispered. "I have to go now, though."

"Do you have to?" Anna pouted, tightening her grip on the blond.

"I wish I didn't have to," Elsa kissed her temple. "I should be able to be with you tomorrow," she glanced at the clock again, "or rather, later today."

"I'm off today," Anna commented. "You could just stay here," she said hopefully.

"Anna," Elsa started.

"I know, I know," she sighed. She leaned in, kissing Elsa's jaw. "Tonight is too far away."

She had said it under her breath, but Elsa had heard it. She gripped Anna's chin between her thumb and index finger, bringing her lips to hers, and gave her a chaste kiss. She nuzzled her nose against Anna's, sighed, and extracted herself from the bed. She dressed, gave Anna another soft kiss, and left. Her thoughts were filled with the redhead, making her heart feel light. She gave a final look up to the window she knew to be Anna's.

"You have no idea what you mean to me," she whispered before starting the bike and driving back to her estate.

* * *

Anna always hated this part of the night. She understood why Elsa had to leave her every night, but that didn't make it any easier when the time came. The time the two spent together made her feel light, made her feel like she belonged to someone. Elsa was everything she wanted in a lover. She could tease her, have her panting to the point where her lungs were about to give out, but there were times where Elsa was so gentle with her, almost as if she were making love to her.

They had never put a label on their relationship, but Anna knew she was Elsa's. There was no one else who could make her feel the way she did when she was in the other woman's presence. She was distraught when the woman wouldn't come to her for days at a time, and elated when the time came for them to reconnect. It was a dangerous thing, their relationship. She knew, but Anna couldn't bring herself to care.

The stress of being put on the case to follow Elsa's dealings was starting to take its toll on her. She couldn't tell Elsa that she was being watched, least of all by Anna herself. The day she had dreaded for so long finally came. She wasn't sure how it would end, and it terrified her. The time would come where Anna would have to make the hardest decision of her life: to arrest the woman that meant more to her than any that came before her, or to let the woman go, and risk her job and own freedom.

Anna sighed heavily, throwing herself back against the bed. She laid her head on the pillow Elsa had been laying on, breathing in the scent that lingered on the fabric. She missed that scent when it faded from her bed. She closed her eyes, seeing the blond in her mind, the way she smiled, the way her eyes shone when they met hers, and the light dusting of barely there freckles that fell across the woman's nose and cheeks. She could feel fatigue taking over her. As she drifted off to slumber, her thoughts were filled with Elsa, and she fell asleep to dreams of the woman, a grin on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: This was a bear to write guys. lol. I put it off for awhile too. My brain is a little fried to write much more here, but I do want to express my appreciation for all the follows, favs, and reviews. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

It had been days since Elsa last visited Anna. She couldn't find any spare time in her schedule to break away and each day left her more drained than the last. Elsa began to feel the familiar pang in her chest she often felt when she was denied Anna's presence. She could attempt to call the woman, but Elsa knew that the times she had done so recently were incredibly careless. She found herself wishing to hear Anna's voice, to hear that musical laugh of hers, and to simply see how the younger woman was doing. Did she miss Elsa? Did she think Elsa had abandoned her? Was Anna aching to be in Elsa's presence as much as she was longing to be in Anna's?

Elsa gave a heavy sigh, turning away from the window of her study to return to the paperwork she had been avoiding finishing. It felt like she had been drowning in paperwork lately. How could it be that she had so much to read over and sign? A soft knock sounded against the doorframe. Elsa lifted her eyes to see Olaf looking back at her from the open doorway.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," she set the paper in her hand down. "You're saving me from having to read more drabble, actually," she smiled and waved for him to come in.

"I'm not sure I'm saving you, then," he laughed lightly, walking to the desk. He handed Elsa a small stack of papers.

"More?" Elsa groaned, taking the offered papers.

"These aren't nearly as tedious as anything you may have been reading before," the young man smiled, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Elsa's eyes scanned the papers, her eyebrow lifting. She glanced back up at Olaf. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is," he nodded in affirmation.

"Hmm," Elsa hummed, a sly grin spreading slowly across her lips. "How did you come by this?"

"I was friendly," he shrugged when Elsa shot him a questioning look.

"Well, this is excellent, Olaf. Thank you."

Normally Olaf would leave at this point, but he lingered, his eyes cast downward to look at the hands he fidgeted with in his lap.

"Elsa," he started, not meeting her eyes.

"What is it?" her voice softened. It wasn't like Olaf to look so deep in thought, especially when speaking to Elsa. He was normally bubbly, bordering on annoyance at times, when the two would speak. The fact he had yet to meet Elsa's eyes made her nervous to what the man wanted to discuss.

"I'm not sure how sensitive I should be when telling you this," his eyes briefly lifted to Elsa's before darting away again.

"Olaf what is it?" Elsa's nerves were getting worse.

He leveled his gaze on Elsa, his voice weak. "I know."

Elsa tilted her head, confused to what Olaf was talking about. "You know what?"

"I know where you've been going at night," he replied meekly.

Elsa's eyes widened. She felt her heart rate increase and her breathing became uneven. "I- I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered.

"Elsa," Olaf spoke calmly. "It's alright. I haven't told anyone." He sighed heavily. "Well, Marshall also knows, but he would never tell anyone."

Elsa's mind was buzzing with hundreds of questions, unable to verbalize any of them. _How had Olaf found out? Wait, Marshall knows too? What the hell was going on? I always wait until everyone is asleep before leaving the estate! I take the most silent vehicle when I leave! Maybe he doesn't know about Anna? Maybe he thinks I'm just going somewhere to escape from the house? Wait, is he still talking? What is he saying?_

"-and he said that when he was looking for you, he saw you in an alley with someone," his voice rambled.

"Wait, what?"

"Marshall," Olaf paused. "When you left the other day to take a walk, he went looking for you. You know how he doesn't like you being out by yourself, not that you aren't capable of taking care of yourself, but we were concerned when you took off. We do care a lot about you, Elsa. We're family." His voice was soft when he finished.

"Y-you said he saw me with someone?" she was very close to having a panic attack.

Olaf nodded. "He hasn't told anyone, Elsa. I promise you that. He's loyal to you, and he knows that your personal life is private."

Elsa groaned, putting her head in her hands. She felt sick.

"How does that tie in with where I've been going at night?" she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Well, uh," Olaf scratched the back of his neck. "That was my conclusion. That night we were at the club, you were so frustrated, and I was worried about you. I was still awake when I heard you walking toward the garage. I decided to follow you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You followed me?" Elsa's brows furrowed, her head snapping up.

Olaf nodded, not meeting her eyes. "I was worried."

"What did you see?" Elsa was wringing her hands nervously.

"I saw you go into an apartment building. I didn't see you come back out for a few hours, but you seemed happier when you left." A small smile ghosted across his lips. "I figured that whatever you were doing with this person made you happier, but I just want you to be careful."

"I thought I _was_ being careful," Elsa said under her breath.

Olaf leaned closer, his voice lowered. "No one else knows, I promise."

"Just you and Marshall?"

"Yes, and you know Marshmallow won't tell anyone. He values privacy more than anyone else in this business," he smiled warmly. "So, who is she?"

Elsa groaned. "I _really _don't want to discuss this, Olaf."

"From what Marshall tells me, she's a very pretty redhead," Olaf teased.

"Olaf," Elsa's voice held an empty threat to it.

"Hey, I know nothing outside this room," he winked.

Hard as she tried, Elsa couldn't suppress the grin that grew on her face as she thought of her favorite strawberry blond. "She's incredible."

"What does she do for work?"

Elsa's face dropped. "W-we don't r-really talk about that."

Olaf tilted his head in confusion at Elsa's reaction. "Okay. Does she know what you do?"

Elsa nodded, clearing her throat. "We don't really talk about our professions when we're together. We talk about other things, just not that."

"I know I don't have to tell you, and that I'm repeating myself, but please be careful. If anyone else were to find out," he let the sentence hang in the air.

"I know," Elsa gave an exasperated sigh.

"You can tell me more when you're ready to," Olaf stood. "Getting back to business, enjoy the information in the papers I just handed you."

"Oh, I intend to," Elsa eyed the papers. "Thank you for getting this to me so quickly."

"It's what I do," he shrugged. "I'll see you later, boss." His smile was wide and he gave a playful wink. He left the study, closing the door behind him.

When the door shut, Elsa buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe how reckless she had been. Olaf and Marshall knew she was seeing Anna. Marshall had caught them in the alley! What the hell was she thinking? If it had been anyone else, Anna would be in serious danger. She was slightly thankful that it was her two most loyal men that knew, but it didn't stop her from berating herself for being so reckless and, well, just plain stupid. Neither of them knew that Anna was in law enforcement, but she didn't doubt that fact would stay buried for long. Olaf was remarkably thorough in background checks when Elsa's safety was a concern.

Elsa shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus on the most demanding issue placed before her. She picked up the stack of papers Olaf handed her when he came in, ready to study everything within its contents.

_Let's see what the Anders family has to hide._

* * *

"Hey! Get your own, Bjorgman!" Anna swatted Kristoff's hand away from her plate.

"They taste better off your plate, though," he smiled as he popped the French fries in his mouth.

"You should have ordered your own," she narrowed her eyes, pulling her plate farther away from him.

"Not nearly as entertaining if I do that," he smirked. "Besides, I already finished my food and I'm still hungry."

"That sounds like a _you_ problem," Anna stuck her tongue out at the man across from her. "Leave my fries alone, moocher." She shoved a few in her mouth for emphasis.

"You have a serious sharing problem. You know it's more fun to share than be selfish," he reached for another fry, only to be swatted away.

"You have a problem with taking my food! Go get your own!" Her glare turned to a smile as she slid the plate over to him. "Go ahead, I'm not gonna finish them anyway."

"You sure?" he glanced at the plate then back up at Anna. When she nodded, he began devouring her leftovers.

"Seriously, where the hell do put all of that?" she stared in amazement as Kristoff finished off the rest of her burger and fries.

"Goes in the fuel tank," he said, patting his stomach, a look of contentment on his face. He let loose a loud burp.

"Nice," Anna said while rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I have to be seen in public with you," she shook her head.

"You _choose _to be seen in public with me," he poked her arm. "Don't act like that wasn't a good one."

Anna shrugged. "I've heard better ones come out of you before. Remember that night at the bar after we got off duty? It nearly shook the walls of the bar," she laughed.

Kristoff leaned his head back, a wide grin on his face as he remembered. "That was a good one. Nearly got us thrown out of there," he laughed, slapping his leg.

"They still don't like it when we go in there."

He waved a hand at Anna. "They couldn't care less. Just have to make sure I'm on my best behavior when we go."

"Which is a hard thing for you to do," Anna deadpanned.

"Pfft. Whatever. I can be a gentleman if I really want to, I just don't want to," he winked.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Kristoff's laughter died off, his look becoming one of concern. "What's been up with you lately?"

Anna's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You've just been, I don't know, mopey. You haven't been as bubbly as you usually are. A week ago you were fine, then we get assigned to this case, and you're spaced out most of the time."

"Just having an off week, I guess." _Liar, you're sulking because Elsa hasn't spoken to you, or come over in days._ _Not to mention, you're so stressed about being on her case that you're having trouble sleeping._

"Just isn't like you, feisty pants. Anything I can do to help?"

Anna shrugged, taking a drink from her water. "Nah, I'm sure it'll pass."

"Well, neither one of us is on-call tonight, how about we have a night in? Having me kick your ass in some video games might lighten your mood."

"Ha! You wish! We both know you can't stand up to my awesomeness. It'll just end up with you crying again." She shot him a smile. "You're on. It'll be nice to see you pouting when I beat you."

"I don't cry!" Kristoff pouted. "And you cheated! You turned my controller off," he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Anna laughed loudly. "Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that. We both know I killed you."

"Maybe we'll have to break out the old game systems?" Kristoff laughed. "I'll beat your ass in Mario Kart."

"Do a little bit of drunk driving?" Anna perked up. "I'll kick your ass in that too."

"Dream on, Summers." He sighed, pushing back from the table. "Alright, let's go back to the station and be adults for a while.

Anna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't wanna."

"Come on, feisty pants," he pulled her up to stand. "Just be responsible for a few hours, then we can go drink to our heart's content."

The two walked back into the station, hitting each other playfully, when they were approached by the Chief. "Bjorgman, Summers, my office."

They exchanged glances and followed him into his office. Kristoff shut the door behind him before taking a seat next to Anna. "What's up?"

The Chief tossed a folder on the desk. "Did you know that Hans Anders is in the city?"

"What?" Anna stared wide-eyed. "How long has he been here?" She picked up the folder in front of her.

"About a week," he nodded to the file. "Word has it that he plans to become a permanent resident."

"Any reason why an Anders would move from the South?" Kristoff asked.

"Says here that the family isn't too pleased with Hans," Anna read the report. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "The mother and father are listed as deceased."

"I think we just found out why the family isn't too pleased with the youngest son," Kristoff interjected.

"Speculation," Anna looked to her partner. "It doesn't list how they died." Her gaze turned to her superior.

"You know the Anders family," he shook his head. "Everything is a secret until they want it to come out."

"You want us to look into this?" Kristoff quirked a brow. "Won't that take us off the Frost case?"

"It's my belief that the two are related. The son of the most power crime family in the South coming to the North to join with the infamous Ice Queen."

Anna cringed inwardly. "I'm not sure that would be the case. Any member of the Anders family usually makes their presence known upon arrival. Even being the youngest of his siblings, Hans would have made an entrance if he intended to work with Frost."

The Chief and Kristoff seemed to agree with her as they both nodded.

"I want you two to find out why he's here and what he plans on doing in our city. If it ties into Frost's case, I want you to nail both of them."

Anna blushed at the way the sentence was worded. "You got it, Chief."

He nodded a final time, "Get to work."

They left his office and headed over to their desks.

"Guess we'll have to put off game night until another night," Kristoff sighed.

Anna nodded, lost in her thoughts.

_Elsa, please don't be working with this guy. I can't help you if you're associated with that family._

She groaned as she began opening files on the Anders family, praying nothing linked him to Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry how long this took to get out, guys. I've been really busy lately and had bad writer's block. Hopefully this kinda makes up for that. And HOLY COW! 230 followers! That is incredible. Thank you all so much for your support with this story, and for your encouraging words. I'll work on getting another chapter up much soon than I did this one. I also didn't take much time to edit this... so... if it's not great, sorry. lol. **

**As always, you guys are amazing. :) Drop me a review if you wish to. I love reading all of them.**


	12. Chapter 12

Anna was sitting on her couch in a tank top, her cotton shorts, her hair was down, flowing over her shoulders, and watching a movie. She grabbed her glass of wine off the coffee table and took a sip. Her day had been a tiring one. She and Kristoff spent the day researching the Anders family. They had quite the record between the parents and all their children. For being the most feared family in the South, they certainly had plenty of brushes with law enforcement. There were many accounts of assault and drug possession, but they made bail every time and never spent more than a couple hours in holding. The amount of files she had to read through had given her a headache, causing her and Kristoff to call it an early night.

Anna was lost her thoughts when she heard her front door open. Her head snapped up at the sound of the locks turning and her heart began to race as she heard footsteps coming closer to her from the hallway. She set her glass back on the table, sitting up fully, when a blond head came around the corner. Anna stared at the figure standing in the entrance to her living room. She couldn't help the exuberant smile that spread across her lips at the sight of the woman she had missed for days.

The blond smiled back, giving a small wave. "Hey."

"Hi," Anna laughed before jumping up from her seat on the couch.

She ran the short distance to Elsa, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's shoulders, and pressed her face to the crook of Elsa's neck. She inhaled the scent she had missed, humming in contentment. She felt Elsa's arms encircle her waist, crushing her body against the blonde's. Cool lips pressed against her temple. She pulled back to look into the cool blue eyes that were locked on her.

"I missed you," Anna breathed, resting her forehead against Elsa's.

Elsa smirked, brushing her nose against the redhead's. "I missed you too," she whispered.

They shared a soft kiss, neither releasing their hold on the other. Elsa was the first to pull back from the kiss, smiling when she saw Anna's eyes were still closed. She watched as aquamarine eyes opened slowly, gleaming in the soft light coming from the kitchen.

"We haven't been apart that long in a while," Anna said, sadness evident in her tone.

"I know," Elsa closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Anna's again. "I've been so busy, and I wasn't able to get away." She focused all her senses on the woman in her arms.

"You're here now."

Elsa opened her eyes again, her heart stuttered as she looked into Anna's eyes. She gave the woman a lopsided grin and started gently rubbing the younger woman's back in small circles. Anna pulled out of the embrace, taking Elsa's hand in her own, and leading her over to the couch.

As they took their seats on the couch, Anna took in what Elsa was wearing. Elsa was dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans and an ice blue, three-quarter sleeve shirt with a v-neckline that showed off an ample amount of cleavage. Her hair was in its normal braid and pulled over her shoulder.

Anna sat close to Elsa, pulling the woman's arm over her shoulder, and giving her a warm smile. She cuddled into Elsa's side, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist, sighing at the feel of the blonde's body pressed against her. She felt Elsa's fingers under her chin, tilting her face up, and pressing a kiss to her lips. Their kisses were soft and slow, merely a caress of lips. They pulled back, grinning at each other.

"How was your day?" Elsa stroked her thumb over the skin on Anna's shoulder.

"Busy and tiring," Anna sighed. "How was yours?"

"The same," Elsa shrugged. "I've been buried under papers for the past few days."

"You too, huh?" Anna chuckled. "I'm just glad you're here." She traced her fingertip over Elsa's collarbone, her eyes flicking up to lock with Elsa's.

Elsa smiled and pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead. "So, what are we watching?"

"I don't even know," Anna glanced back at the screen. "I wasn't really paying attention to it." Her gaze fell on her half-empty wine glass. "Do you want something to drink? I have wine, beer, soda, and maybe some kind of liquor."

"I could go for a glass of wine."

Anna smiled up at Elsa. "I'll be right back," she said standing up. She stopped halfway to the kitchen and turned back to look at Elsa. "Don't go anywhere."

Elsa laughed, sinking further into the couch. "I don't plan on it." She shook her head as the redhead beamed at her, bouncing happily on her way to the kitchen.

Elsa laid down on her side, positioning a pillow against the arm of the couch, and picked up the remote. She was flipping through the channels when Anna came back with her glass of wine. She gave a thankful smile as she took the offered glass. She swirled the contents of the glass, inhaling the scent, and took a sip. She hummed with satisfaction and set the glass on the end table beside the couch.

"You gonna move so I can sit?" Anna quirked an eyebrow at the blond.

"Nah," Elsa shook her head smiling. She patted the cushion in front of her. "I figured you could lay with me."

Anna's face lit up at Elsa's invitation. She giggled and laid down with her back pressed against Elsa's front. Elsa draped her arm over Anna's stomach, pulling her further back so the entire length of their bodies touched. Anna laced her fingers with those of the hand on her stomach. Elsa continued to flip through the channels before landing on a documentary on oceanic animals. The two laid there in comfortable silence for a while.

Anna turned to face Elsa, their noses almost touching. She looked into Elsa's eyes, seeing the adoration that shown in the older woman's gaze. Anna grinned, bringing her hand up to stroke the blonde's cheek with her thumb.

"It's been a long time since we did something like this," she mused.

Elsa nodded, her hand on Anna's hip. She ran her fingers over the soft skin that was exposed between Anna's tank top and shorts. "Too long," she sighed. "I've missed you terribly these past few days. If I had been able to get away sooner, I would have."

"It's okay," Anna shook her head. She lightly ran her thumb over Elsa's bottom lip. "As long as you stay with me tonight, it will have been worth the wait."

Elsa pressed a kiss to Anna's thumb. "I don't plan on leaving for quite some time."

Elsa trailed her fingertips up Anna's side, grinning when she felt the younger woman shiver under her touch. She touched her lips Anna's, her hand pressing flat against the spot between the redhead's shoulder blades, bringing her closer. She tilted her head for a better angle, her tongue sweeping along Anna's bottom lip. She held back the moan in her throat as she tasted Anna's lips. Elsa slipped her tongue past Anna's lips, feeling Anna's moan vibrating against her chest and in her mouth. She smiled into the kiss when she felt fingers thread into the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her harder into the kiss. She nipped Anna's bottom lip then soothing it with her tongue. The two broke away, panting heavily, their breaths mingling together.

Anna sighed, her eyes still closed. "I would be happy to do that forever." Her eyes shot open when she realized she had said it out loud. "I-I mean, you know, I don't mind kissing you. It's actually pretty great. You're a really good kisser, amazing, actually. I just mean that, well, uh, I wouldn't mind spending most of my time kissing you. It's just, like, wow, and I-," she was cut off by Elsa's lips against her own. "Well, that shut me up," she laughed nervously.

Elsa chuckled, drawing her fingertip along Anna's lips. "I could kiss you forever too," she smiled genuinely. "I don't know how I get through the day without my daily dose of Anna." She winked.

Anna flushed, her freckled cheeks burning as she tucked her face into Elsa's neck to hide it. She giggled when Elsa poked her side playfully.

"Stop that," she swatted the hand away. "You know how ticklish I am."

"Oh, I do," Elsa's voice was colored in amusement.

Anna withdrew from her hiding place to see a mischievous leer on Elsa's face. "Oh, no you don't!" She tried to pry herself away from Elsa, only to find herself pinned to the couch by the blond.

Elsa's nimble fingers worked against Anna's sides, tickling her, and making her laugh piercingly. Elsa was relentless as she attacked the redhead's sides, hitting every spot she knew would cause Anna to contort, and squeal with laughter. She laughed along with Anna, as she bucked and kicked, trying to break free from the blond.

"El-Elsa," Anna gasped, "st-stop! I-I'm gonna wet m-myself!"

Elsa laughed heartily, relenting from prodding the woman's sides. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Don't go messing up your couch."

Anna laid beneath Elsa, trying to catch her breath. "Gods, I hate when you do that. It's not fair." She pouted.

"Oh, poor baby," Elsa teased, kissing the tip of Anna's nose.

Elsa slid off Anna to lay beside her on the couch, her grin staying on her lips as she watched the woman next to her. She reached for her wine glass and took a generous swallow from it. Anna turned her face toward Elsa, her eyes shining with happiness. Their gazes remained locked, both smiling dopily at the other.

_Gods, I love you. _Elsa thought with a blissful sigh.

She saw Anna freeze, her eyes going wide. Her mouth opened, jaw going slack, and her eyes blinked rapidly.

Elsa's own eyes widened. _Oh shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"A-Anna," Elsa stuttered, moving to sit up, her eyes looking away, and trying to put a little distance between them. She stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"What did you say?" she heard Anna say.

"I-I, um, i-it, n-nothing. Never mind," Elsa stammered, not meeting Anna's gaze.

"Elsa," Anna placed her hand on Elsa's cheek, turning her face towards her. "Did-did you just say that you," she paused, taking a deep breath, "that you _love _me?"

Elsa didn't meet Anna's eyes. "I, uh, didn't mean to say it out loud," she said sheepishly.

Anna began to laugh hysterically. Elsa's eyes snapped up at the suddenness of it.

"I-I'm sorry," Anna gasped, calming down. "I'm not laughing _at _you, Elsa. I'm just- Gods! You don't know what it means that you said that; intentionally or not!" She took Elsa's face in her hands, locking eyes with the blond. "I have wanted to say that I love you so many times, but I was terrified you would run off on me. I love you, Elsa Frost. Gods, do I love you." Anna crashed her lips against Elsa's, pouring all the pent up feelings she had for the older woman into the kiss.

Elsa was frozen for a moment, her brain trying to process what Anna had just told her. She felt Anna's lips on hers and was slowly starting to respond. She brought her hand up, placing it on the back of Anna's neck, pulling her closer, and deepening the kiss. The kiss was different from any other they had shared. It was more. There was passion, there was longing, and there was love.

Anna was the one to end the kiss. She sighed heavily as she leaned her forehead against Elsa's. "Things just got even more complicated, didn't they?"

Elsa swallowed hard. "That's an understatement," she mumbled. "Anna, I have something I need to tell you." She hesitated, waiting for the woman to meet her eyes. Elsa took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever Anna's reaction would be. "Two of my men know about us," she saw Anna's eyes go wide again. "They're two of my most trusted colleagues and would never expose what's going on between us. Marshall saw us the other day when we were, well, outside the café." She winced at her words.

Anna's jaw dropped. "H-He saw us!" Anna nearly screamed. "Elsa, I told you! I _told _you that was a stupid idea! Did anyone else see?"

"No," Elsa answered quickly. "He made sure of that, from what I've been told. Marshall values privacy more than anyone I've ever known. There's a reason I made the man the head of my security." She tried to reassure Anna, who was having a mental breakdown.

"Elsa, does he, I mean, do your men know I'm a police officer?"

"No. Only Marshall has actually seen you. Olaf followed me here one night, but he never saw you."

"He followed you _here!_" Anna stood up, pacing in front of the couch. "Elsa, this can't be good. We were so careful for _years!_"

Elsa stood and placed herself in Anna's path. "Hey, calm down. I trust those two with my life. They just want to make sure I'm safe."

"Things are getting more and more complicated," Anna screwed her eyes shut. She could feel the tears that threatened to fall. _I have to tell her, but I can't tell her! There's no way she would come back to me if she knew I'm assigned to her case._

She felt the wetness on her cheeks and felt her chest tighten. Elsa's hands were holding her face, her fingers brushing away Anna's tear.

"Hey, look at me, beautiful. Please?" She heard Elsa plead. Anna opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred by the tears still there. "There you are," Elsa smiled warmly. "Anna, I want you to know, I will _never _let anything happen to you." Her eyes were stern and Anna believed her without any doubt.

_I can't tell her. I can't lose her to this._

Anna nodded, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist, and burying her face in Elsa's chest. She felt Elsa's lips press into her hair. Cool hands rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"If I reacted like this, I can't imagine how it was when you found out," Anna laughed humorlessly.

"Pretty much the same way you just did," Elsa chuckled, her chest rumbling against Anna's ear. "My only concern is your safety, always has been."

Anna tilted her head up to gaze at Elsa. "Always trying to protect me."

"Always," Elsa smiled, leaning in to kiss the soft lips of the redhead. "I love you, Anna Summers." She pulled Anna back towards the couch. "Come on, let's sit for a while. I just want to be able to hold you for as long as I can."

* * *

A sleek black car was sitting outside the apartment building. Marshall watched the street for any threats that may come. He had followed Elsa per Olaf's request. The young man was concerned about their blond boss, not that Marshall wasn't; he was just more discrete about it.

He had been seated outside the building for hours, awaiting the time Elsa would reappear. The woman had helped Marshall in his time of need, giving him a job, and a place to stay when he had neither. She had made him head of her security and he berated himself when Olaf had told him of Elsa's nightly outings. He should have known when someone left or entered the grounds of the estate.

Marshall had sensed a change in the woman. Some days she would sulk around the manor, while others, she would have an extra bounce to her step. He had been suspicious at first, but when he saw Elsa in the alley with the redheaded woman, and saw them together again at Ink & Paint Club, he knew what it was that affected Elsa's mood. He would keep Elsa safe so that she could have some happiness in her life. Heavens knew she deserved it.

That was the reasoning he gave himself for why he was following Elsa tonight. With this Hans Anders in the city, he wanted to make sure Elsa was safe, as well as her paramour. Marshall didn't trust Hans. The Anders family was dangerous, Marshall knew. He had heard of their dealings in the South. The despicable reputation that came with the Anders name was not taken lightly. Hans was no different. He tried to hide behind his charming smile and his false sincerity, but he wasn't fooling Marshall.

Marshall felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He fished it out, checking the screen, and seeing a text from Olaf. He opened it, a small smile warming his usually stone face as he read it.

_Hey, Marshmallow. Think you'll be coming home soon?_

Marshall shook his head at the nickname Olaf had given him and typed back a response.

_I'm not sure. Go on ahead to bed. I'll try not to wake you up when I get back._

He set the phone on the dashboard, scanning his eyes over the street again. The screen on his phone lit up again.

_Ok. :) Just be careful._

_I will._

Marshall had just sent off the text and glanced back up, when he noticed a familiar blond head make its way out of the building. He watched as Elsa put on her helmet, kick-start the motorcycle to life, and take off in the direction of the estate. He turned the engine over and followed after her, careful to keep a considerable distance between them.

* * *

**A/N: See? I told you guys I would update sooner than I did last time! Hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of fluff before the angst set in. Also, I wanted to ask your opinions on whether or not I should involve other Disney characters in? I sort of did that a few chapters ago, but they were more hinted at rather than in the main plot. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, you guys are awesome and I appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Anna sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She was getting tired of looking at a computer screen day in and day out. She and Kristoff had dug up plenty on Hans Anders and his family, and she was sick of seeing the names. Anna was disgusted with everything the family had gotten away with in the South. There were charges from drug laundering to prostitution. Every new file brought a new headache to the strawberry blond. She heard the chair across from her creak as someone sat down. Anna looked through her fingers to see Kristoff tossing a file on her desk.

"What is it this time?" Anna groaned.

"Take a look," Kristoff nodded at the folder.

Anna sighed, picked up the folder, and opened it. She saw pictures of someone that was clearly a man with auburn hair getting out of, what looked to be, an expensive car. She quirked an eyebrow at the photo and flipped to the next one. This picture showed the same man walking into a rather large estate, one that looked all too familiar. Anna's eyes found Kristoff's.

"When were these taken?"

"One is security footage. The other is outside where Hans is taking up temporary residence."

"Security footage from where?" Anna looked between the two photos.

"The Frost estate, just outside of the city," Kristoff answered. "Looks like Frost and Anders might be doing business after all."

Anna's eyes widened and her heart began to race. "You took this from the Frost security system! Kristoff, that was incredibly stupid!" She put her head back in her hands. "Don't you think they'll find out someone was hacking into their video footage?"

"Relax, Summers," Kristoff rolled his eyes. "There's been surveillance around that estate for years. It came from our own cameras, not Frost's."

Anna picked the photo back up, analyzing it carefully. "This doesn't prove anything. He could merely be making his presence known."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Isn't that what you would do?" Anna furrowed her brows. "You're the son of a power player in the South, you come in to a new city, and you want the locals to know you're here."

"Not sure I would want to present myself to Frost," Kristoff shrugged, "but I can see your point. You think he wanted Frost to know he's moving in?"

"It's hard to tell," Anna mumbled, more to herself than Kristoff. "Everything we have on this guy is cringe worthy. He's worse than any of his brothers."

"You saying you don't think Frost would want anything to do with this guy?"

"I'm saying that I find it hard to believe that someone as powerful and influential as Frost would associate herself with the bottom rung like Hans."

"From the time lapse of the photos, it doesn't seem like he stayed long," Kristoff pointed to another picture in the file. "Seems he stayed all of twenty minutes."

"She either wanted nothing to do with him, or-."

"It was a social call," Kristoff interrupted.

A new thought hit Anna. "Kristoff, how long has this surveillance been in place?"

"A couple months, why?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Has- Has anyone seen anything worth mentioning? Why are we just finding out about this now?" Anna's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

"This has been the first I've heard of it," Kristoff admitted. "Seems with Anders in town, they decided to let us in on it."

"What about activity? Not just during the day, but at night?" _Oh, gods. Have they seen Elsa leaving at night?_

"You think he might be making night visits? I can talk to the people on it, see if they can find anything noteworthy."

"No!" Anna nearly shrieked. "I-I mean, no, that's fine. I was just curious," she bent her head back down to the file. She could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks as she tried to hide them from Kristoff's gaze.

"Okay, then," Kristoff said, quirking an eyebrow at his partner's odd behavior.

"So, where is it that Hans is staying?" Anna asked, hoping to divert her partner's attention.

"The Plaza."

"He's certainly staying somewhere with style, I'll give him that," Anna muttered. "Staying on the top floor?"

"Yup," Kristoff chuckled as he nodded. "He appears to have a thing for flare."

"We should make a stop at the Plaza," Anna looked at the clock. "We have a few hours before quitting time. What do you say?"

"I'm game," Kristoff grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. "Maybe we can pick up dinner on the way."

Anna gasped, pressing her hand to her chest. "You mean you'll let me eat in the patrol car?"

"As long as you don't make a mess."

"I would never," Anna grinned.

"Uh huh," Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Just remember to keep your feet off the dash. I'll put Sven up there if you even try it." He pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"I think you like that dog more than me sometimes," Anna pouted.

Kristoff laughed, mussing Anna's hair. "Come on, feisty pants. Let's go do our jobs."

* * *

"You seem happier today," Olaf smiled as he entered Elsa's study. "Did you have a good night?" He waggled his eyebrows as he shut the door behind him.

Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes. "I could say the same to you. Did you and Marshall have an entertaining night?" She rose a playful brow at him. "After he was done following me, that is."

Olaf's jaw dropped open in shock. He closed it slowly and a smile took over his features. "Guess you have your dirt on us now, huh?"

"Oh, please," Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "I've known about you two forever. You're not exactly discrete when you talk about him," she chuckled. "I mean, _Marshmallow_, seriously?"

Olaf chortled in return. "He's a big softie when he wants to be."

"I can't imagine that being helpful in the bedroom."

"Elsa!" Olaf's eyes widened in surprise at Elsa's blunt remark. "I guess this woman has put you in a rather scandalous state of thinking."

Elsa shrugged. "On a good day." She smiled warmly at the man seated across from her. "You two do make quite the pair."

"I would say the same for you and your paramour, but I don't know her. I don't even know what she looks like!"

"Odds are that you won't meet her, Olaf."

"That hardly seems fair." He crossed his arms over his chest. "If you just told me her name, I could see who she is for myself."

"And that is precisely why you aren't going to learn her name."

Olaf sighed dramatically, flailing his arms in the air. "You and your secrets!"

Elsa just shook her head at the young man, a smile on her lips. "If I want to know everything about her, I could simply ask. There's no need to compile an entire portfolio on her."

A sly grin spread on Olaf's face. "I already know where she lives. It wouldn't take much to-."

"No, Olaf," came Elsa's stern reply. "What was it you came in here for anyway?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, remembering the reason for his trip to Elsa's study. He picked up the packet he brought in with him that he had set on the table beside him. "It appears we aren't the only ones interested in Hans' presence in the city," he held the packet out to Elsa.

Elsa's brows furrowed as she opened the packet. She read over the contents, shaking her head. "It doesn't come as much of a surprise that the police are involved. Hans and his family are notorious for their involvement in the crime syndicate."

"True," Olaf shrugged, "but the force appears to have put two of their younger officers on the case." He pulled a photo from inside the packet.

Elsa's eyes widened as she studied the photo closer. A familiar shade of strawberry blond caught her eye. _Oh, no. No no no no. Shit. Shit!_

"Their names are Kristoff Bjorgman and Anna Summers."

_What the fuck is going on! They put Anna on this? It's too dangerous for her!_

"Where," Elsa stopped to clear her throat. "Where was this taken?"

"It was taken today at the Plaza. Hans is staying there."

Elsa snapped her eyes to meet Olaf's. "They went _there_! What would make them make such a reckless move?" Her gaze dropped back down to the photo, locked on the redhead. "They have to know that Hans will have that place watched at all times." A thought crossed Elsa's mind that made her begin to sweat. "Has Marshall seen these?"

"No. These were brought directly to me. Did you want me to have Marshall follow these two?"

"N-No. I think it best we keep our distance." Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "Thank you for this, Olaf."

"You're welcome." He stood to leave.

"Olaf," Elsa called after him. She waited until he turned around, "Set up a meeting with Duke."

"Any specific time in mind?" Olaf asked while pulling out his phone.

"Soon."

Olaf nodded. "I'll get right on it, Elsa." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Elsa glanced down at the picture in her hands. She traced her finger over the image, as if she could somehow reach the woman in the photo. She had to protect Anna. Hans surely knew by now that the police were interested in him being in Arendelle, and she feared what he might do to those assigned to keep an eye on him. She needed to speak to Anna. She needed to find a way that she could protect Anna that wouldn't compromise both their positions. Elsa released a frustrated groan, leaning her head in her hands.

"Anna, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

"Oh, come on! You can't do that! That's just- you're an incredibly rude person!" Anna yelled as she shoved Kristoff's shoulder.

"That's the way you get shit done, feisty pants," the blond man laughed loudly.

"You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Hey, survival of the fittest."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "We're not friends anymore," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're way too competitive, you know that?" Kristoff laughed while he set down his controller. "It's only Mario Party."

"Yeah, well, you still cheated." She grabbed her beer and slumped back against the couch. "I could kick your ass in Mario Kart," she muttered.

"Should we put that in? I can school you in that too." Kristoff smirked before taking a swig of his own beer. He reached down to the dog at his feet, scratching Sven's head. "She's just upset I'm better at everything, isn't she, boy?"

Anna gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah, like burping is really _that _important in the real world."

"Not my fault you burp like an infant," Kristoff poked her side.

Anna batted his hand away, looking at the clock. "Is that really what time it is?"

"Yeah, why?"

_I need to get home to where, hopefully, a hot blond woman will be coming to see me._

"This day has just been really long," Anna answered while stretching. "I think I'm gonna head out." She slipped her shoes back on and looked down at Sven. "Don't let him get too crazy tonight."

"He's a good dog!"

"I was talking to Sven," Anna laughed. "I'll see you later."

She left Kristoff's and trekked the six blocks back to her own apartment. The nights were getting cooler, signaling that fall was not long in coming. Anna pulled her jacket tighter against her and picked up her pace. She never favored the cold and couldn't fathom why Elsa enjoyed it so much. She guessed having a rich family that took you to go skiing in the middle of winter had something to do with it. The only things Anna liked about winter was that she could drink all the hot chocolate she wanted without people giving her strange looks, snowball fights, and cuddling up with a certain woman during the cold nights.

Anna rounded the corner to her block and fished her keys out of her jacket pocket. She looked up and noticed a black car parked across the street. Anna could swear she had seen the vehicle before, but she couldn't place where. Watching the car out of the corner of her eye, she walked up to the front of the building, put the key in the lock, and went inside, shutting the door quickly behind her. She made her way to the elevator, punched the button, and waited for the doors to open. She rode the car up to her floor, twirling her keys on her fingers as she leaned her back against the wall.

Anna reached her apartment door, put the key in the deadbolt, and was confused when she didn't hear the click when she turned the key. Her heart raced when she tried the doorknob and it turned with no resistance. She cracked the door open slightly to see that the lights were on inside. Anna started to panic, wondering who it was that would break into her apartment. She checked the door and frame for any signs of forced entry and found none. She slipped through the door quietly, closing it softly behind her. She walked lightly down her hall to the living room when she smelled something delicious wafting from her kitchen. Anna furrowed her brow, making her way to the kitchen. What she saw stopped her in her tracks, a small grin playing at the edges of her lips.

Elsa was standing at the stove, stirring something that was sizzling in the frying pan in front of her. Her blond hair was out of its usual braid and flowed in platinum waves down her back, a small amount was pushed behind her ear. She was dressed in a black pair of jeans that hugged her hips and a white tank top that fit her tightly, showing off her toned physique. Elsa was focused on the food in the frying pan and didn't notice Anna watching her from the doorway.

"Breaking and entering is new for you," Anna commented, leaning against the doorway.

Elsa froze, her hand stilling from stirring the contents of the pan, her eyes shooting over to Anna. She gave Anna a warm smile before returning her attention to the pan.

"You weren't here yet, so I let myself in," she shrugged. She turned off the burner and pulled the pan off of it. "You're just in time actually. It just finished cooking."

Anna walked over to the blond, wrapping her arms around her waist, and leaned her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "I don't remember giving you a key. How did you get in?"

Elsa looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Your locks aren't very hard to figure out."

Anna chuckled and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. "That smells great. What is it?"

"Just stir-fry," Elsa shrugged. "I didn't have much to work with," she portioned the food out on to the plates on the countertop. "You really need to go shopping."

Anna sighed, releasing the blond from her arms. "Yeah, I've been meaning to do that. I've been a little distracted as of late." She walked to the fridge, opening it, and grabbed a beer. "You want a drink?" she said over her shoulder. She saw Elsa lift a beer off the counter.

"I got one already. I had to go buy beer. You were completely out."

"Oh," Anna popped hers open. "Thanks," she smiled then took a drink. "You always buy the expensive stuff, so I can't really keep that on hand."

"Not my fault you like that cheap shit. I'm just trying to show you the finer things in life." Elsa winked. She picked up her plate and headed towards the table. Anna grabbed her own plate and followed after Elsa.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for cooking. Even though you broke into my house to do it." She stuck her tongue out playfully at Elsa.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, her eyes darting down to look at Anna's tongue. "Is that an invitation?"

"It can be," Anna smiled back lasciviously. She waggled her eyebrows, causing Elsa to laugh.

"Maybe later," Elsa chuckled, taking a bite of her food.

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging small talk about the weather getting colder. Both women were lost in their thoughts. Elsa was thinking about how to broach the subject of her knowledge of Anna's involvement in Hans' case. Anna was thinking about how long she could keep her mouth shut about being assigned to keep an eye on Elsa's dealings and if Elsa had anything to do with Hans Anders being in Arendelle. Anna decided to try again with small talk.

"There was a car parked across the street when I came home," she started. "It felt like someone was watching me from inside of it."

Elsa seemed unfazed, taking a drink from her beer before responding. "It's just Marshall."

Anna tilted her head curiously. "The head of your security? Why would he be outside my apartment building?"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her. "He's here because I'm here," she said as if it were obvious. "He's here to make sure you're safe."

Anna's brow lifted to her hairline. "To make sure _I'm _safe?"

Elsa's eyes widened as she looked down at her plate. "To make sure I'm safe, I mean." She pushed what little was left of her food around with her fork.

Anna reached across the table, placing her hand on top of Elsa's. "Elsa, what's going on?"

Elsa sighed heavily, running her free hand through her hair, tousling her locks slightly. "I know you're watching Hans."

Anna froze, her eyes widening. "How do you know that?"

Elsa gave her a pointed look. "Because I'm watching his activity while he's in Arendelle," she said coolly. "I have people watching him and Olaf brought me pictures of you and your partner outside the Plaza today." Elsa kept her eyes locked with Anna's. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, Anna? Hans isn't like most people. If he finds out you're following him, he's going to do something about it."

"It's my _job_, Elsa!" Anna stood up and started to pace. "I was assigned to look into why he's here. Kristoff and I were just checking out where he's staying."

"Anna, Hans is not your average thug," Elsa stood to try to keep Anna from pacing.

"I know that," she deadpanned. "I've read everything there is on Hans and his family."

"You've only read the things that the family has allowed to be known," Elsa grabbed Anna's wrist, pulling the younger woman to look her in the eyes. "There is much more to that family that no one outside the syndicate knows. They buy cops, judges and officials, and when that doesn't work-," Elsa stopped, screwing her eyes shut. She opened her eyes again slowly, all warmth gone from them. "When that doesn't work, he attacks them. I _will not_ let anything happen to you."

"Elsa, you can't protect me from everything!" Anna pulled her wrist from Elsa's grasp. She covered her face with her hands, feeling the tears burn behind her lids. "Elsa," she said, a sob causing her throat to catch. She opened her eyes to see Elsa gazing at her with nothing but concern in her cobalt eyes. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. So, the plot thickens. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) Thank you to everyone still following the story, to all the new followers, and thank you to the people that take the time to drop a review. You guys are awesome and make me enjoy writing this. **


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa sat on Anna's couch, her elbows propped on her knees, hands clasped in front of her mouth, and she was staring straight ahead. Anna had told her everything: her assignment to watch Elsa, the way the Chief thought the disappearance of Roman was linked to Elsa, the surveillance kept on Elsa's estate, and her newest assignment of watching Hans to see if he was in Arendelle to join forces with Elsa. Anna had sobbed through the confession, repeating apologies for not telling Elsa sooner.

"Elsa," Anna called, hoping the blond would look at her.

Elsa couldn't focus on any one thing, her mind was buzzing with hundreds of thoughts.

"I know we don't talk about work, but you could have at least warned me, Anna," Elsa finally spoke. She had been silent for the past half hour, letting all the new information sink in.

She heard Anna's breath catch in another sob. "I wanted to tell you, Elsa. I did. I-I just didn't kn-know how to." Anna sniffled. "I was afraid I would lose you," she said barely above a whisper.

Elsa looked at her then. She saw the sorrow that filled Anna's eyes, the way Anna fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Elsa wanted, desperately, to hold Anna, but she couldn't move. She just watched the redhead with a numbness she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I guess I always knew something like this would happen eventually," Elsa sighed, running her hands through her hair. Anna's eyes shifted away under Elsa's gaze.

"I've been trying to delay looking into you, if that helps anything," Anna said dejectedly. "I don't want to work your case, Elsa. I don't want to have you taken away from me."

"Anna," Elsa sighed, standing up to look out the window. "This isn't good."

"I know," Anna cried. The redhead pressed her fists to her forehead in frustration.

Elsa turned and leaned her back against the wall beside the window. She studied the woman on the couch. Her heart clenched to see the woman she loved in pain, to see Anna in such distress.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa asked. She wasn't sure if she was asking Anna or herself.

Anna shot off the couch, making her way over to where Elsa stood. The woman took Elsa's hands in her own, pressing one of Elsa's palms against her cheek, and kept her eyes locked with the blond. Elsa stroked her thumb against Anna's cheek, wiping away some of the wetness from the woman's face.

"Just tell me what to do, Elsa." Anna's eyes were earnest, pleading with Elsa.

"I can't tell you what to do," Elsa sighed. She brought her forehead to rest against Anna's, closing her eyes. "I'm not going to stop loving you over this, Anna. It makes what we have all the more complicated." She broke away from Anna's embrace, moving to the couch again.

"Elsa, I don't know what to do! I don't want to lose you, but this is my career!"

Elsa whirled around. "I can't exactly leave my profession, Anna! I have people I'm responsible for! Imagine what would happen if I were to walk away!" She was practically yelling. "I can't leave this. It's who I am!" Her heart was pounding in her chest and there was a roaring in her ears.

Anna shrunk back from Elsa. "You're more than some criminal, Elsa. At least, to me you are."

Elsa made her way over to Anna, grabbing her hips, and brought her closer. "And you mean more to me than some fling," she breathed. "But this," she motioned between the two of them, "I don't see this working unless one of us leaves our lifestyle. I don't see that happening, do you?"

Anna opened her mouth to speak when Elsa's cell phone began to ring. Elsa cursed under her breath, released her hold on Anna, and retrieved her phone from the coffee table. She stilled when her screen lit up with Marshall's name on it.

She pressed the phone to her ear. "Marshall, what is it?"

"You need to get down here, boss," the man's gruff voice came from the other end.

"I'll be right down," Elsa said hanging up the phone. She looked at Anna, seeing how broken down the woman was. "I have to go," she started.

"Please, don't leave me," Anna said, a new wave of sobs taking over her.

Elsa stepped closer to her, placing a finger under Anna's chin to get her to meet Elsa's eyes. "I'm not leaving you. Marshall needs me right now. I will be back up after I see what he needs," Elsa promised. She placed a light kiss to Anna's forehead before turning and walking out the door.

Elsa made her way down to the street as quickly as she could, crossing the street to where Marshall stood outside his car. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, one hand was hidden beneath his jacket, no doubt gripping the pistol he kept there. His eyes scanned the street before landing on Elsa, who had thrown on her jacket, and pulled the hood up to hide her features.

"What's the problem?" Elsa asked in a low voice.

Marshall motioned for her to follow him around to the other side of the car. Elsa saw a man lying on the ground beside the vehicle, his hands and feet tied up. He appeared to be unconscious.

"I caught him going around the back of the building. He seemed to be trying to pick the lock when I came up behind him," Marshall pushed the man onto his back with his foot. "He's one of Hans' men."

"What the hell would one of Hans' men be doing her-," Elsa paused, her eyes going wide. "Anna." Her head whipped around to gaze back up at Anna's apartment building. "Get him in the trunk and take him back to the estate," she said before taking off towards the building.

She sprinted up the steps as fast as her legs would allow her to. Elsa burst through the apartment door.

"Anna!" she yelled, looking around the small apartment. "Anna!" she said frantically. Elsa sighed in relief when she saw Anna come from the bedroom. She raced to the woman, wrapping her arms around the redhead, burying her face in the woman's hair. "Oh, thank god," she breathed. She felt Anna hesitate before wrapping her arms around the blond.

"E-Elsa?" Anna said confused. "What's going on?"

Elsa brought a hand up from around Anna's waist to cradle the woman's head against her shoulder. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anna asked, her grip tightened around Elsa.

Elsa held Anna against her with one arm while she reached into her pocket, retrieving her phone, and dialing Marshall. It rang twice before the man answered.

"Boss?"

"I need you to drop," she glanced down at Anna, "that _thing_ off at the estate. Put it in the cellar, grab the bag inside my closet, and get back here as quickly as you can, understood?"

"Got it," he responded before disconnecting the line.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, thankful, again, that she had chosen Marshall to be her head of security. She was also thankful, beyond belief, that she could trust this man with her life.

Anna broke Elsa's train of thought, pulling back to look into the blonde's eyes. "You going to tell me what's going on?"

Elsa rubbed her forehead. "There was someone trying to get into the building."

Anna quirked a brow. "It is an apartment building, Elsa. Other people live here besides me."

"He was picking the lock for the backdoor. Most people use the front entrance."

"And this caused you to freak out and come busting in here in a panic?" Anna lifted a brow at Elsa.

Elsa gave an annoyed sigh. "Anna, it was one of Hans' men. So, he either knows I'm here, or he was here for _you_."

Anna blinked a few times, her jaw going slack. "Oh," she said when it finally clicked. "You think Hans wants to hurt one of us?" Elsa nodded. "Wait, why is Marshall grabbing a bag from your closet?"

"I'm going to make sure you're safe," Elsa stated. "I'm staying here tonight. We can figure out something to keep you safe."

Anna's eyes lit up. "You're going to stay, really?"

Elsa held up a hand. "I'm staying to make sure you're safe, Anna. We still have a lot to discuss." She saw Anna's face drop.

"Are you going to leave me?" Anna's eyes dropped, looking at the floor.

Elsa cupped her hand beneath Anna's chin, tilting her head up. "Anna, look at me." She waited for Anna's eyes to meet hers. "Things have never been simple between us, you know that. I love you. I would never want you in danger, but this whole situation is beyond fucked up. I will protect you until my last breath," she stroked Anna's chin with her thumb. "You know I can't just walk away from my lifestyle. There's consequences to someone like me stepping down. If someone, other than myself, took over this city, I can't even begin to explain all the things that would change."

"Are you saying that, with you 'running' Arendelle, things are better?" Anna asked disbelievingly.

"Can you imagine what Arendelle would be like if someone like Hans were to take over?" Anna shuddered. "Exactly," Elsa nodded. "It would destroy Arendelle."

Elsa released her hold on Anna, going through the apartment to check the windows, and locking her front door. By the time she finished checking the apartment, her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Anna had retreated to her bedroom, not knowing what to say to Elsa.

"Marshall?"

"I'm at the backdoor," came his reply.

"I'll be down in a minute." She hung up the phone, going back to the bedroom to talk to Anna. "I need your key."

"Why don't you just break back in," Anna said coldly. "You said they weren't hard to figure out."

"Anna," Elsa rubbed her forehead. "I need to lock the door behind me and if I'm going to leave you here while I go down to talk to Marshall, I don't want anyone else to be able to get in."

Anna tossed her keys to Elsa. She didn't look at Elsa when she spoke. "I'm going to take a shower."

Elsa nodded. "I won't be long."

"Fine."

Elsa sighed as she left the bedroom. She locked the apartment door behind her and made her way down the stairwell to Marshall. He was standing with his back to the door, his gaze sweeping the alleyway for any potential threats, Elsa's duffle bag gripped in his hand. The sound of the door opening behind him caused him to turn around.

"Thank you, Marshall," Elsa said, taking the duffle bag when the man handed it over. "I need you to do something else for me," she paused, waiting for Marshall to acknowledge her. When he nodded, she continued. "I need someone to watch Anna. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I need to be sure she's safe. I can't be with her every minute."

"You want me to keep an eye on her?"

"Yes, I do. Keep your distance, don't let her know you're there. I have to figure something out so Hans won't know where she's staying. Keep that piece of shit henchman in the cellar. I will personally speak to him when I return to the estate." Elsa's eyes were colder than ice. "I want to know which of us he was here for tonight."

"Hans will suspect something when his lackey doesn't return."

"He can think whatever he likes. If he was attacking Anna, he's going to be dealing with me," Elsa said through her teeth. She was seething at the thought of Hans sending some punk to do gods know what to Anna. "No one goes in the cellar before my return."

Marshall nodded. "Do you want me to stay around here, in case anyone else tries something?"

Elsa glanced down at the bag in her hand, readjusting her grip on the handle. "I've got that covered. Go back, get some sleep." He turned to leave. "Marshall," he glanced over his shoulder, "thank you."

"Not a problem, boss," he gave her a smile small before leaving her alone in the alley.

Elsa heard the shower still running when she reentered Anna's apartment. She locked the door, dropped the bag next to the couch, and walked back towards the bathroom. The sound of the shower running stopped when she reached the bedroom. She paused in the doorway, unsure if she should walk in or not. Elsa was still wrestling with her decision when Anna walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, and brushing her wet hair. Elsa's eyes roved over Anna's slight form. The towel had to be the smallest one Anna owned, Elsa mused. It barely reached her thighs, showing off her pale legs. She had it wrapped around her chest, exposing the freckled shoulders and slender neck that beckoned to Elsa. Her mouth watered at the thought of attaching her lips to Anna's smooth skin. Her eyes met Anna's, whose own seemed to gleam with mischief.

Elsa averted her gaze. "I'll, uh, be in there," she pointed over her shoulder towards the living room.

Elsa was sitting on the couch, cleaning the pistol she had retrieved from her bag, when she felt a weight shift the cushion beside her. She began to reassemble the firearm when she felt hot breath against her neck, causing her to shudder in return. Warm lips brushed against the spot just behind Elsa's ear.

"Anna," Elsa half-moaned, tilting her head. Whether it was to grant better access or to pull away from the touch, Elsa wasn't sure.

Anna kissed along Elsa's neck, trailing down to her jaw, and finally pressing her lips to Elsa's. Elsa set her pistol down on the table, cupped one hand behind Anna's neck, and wrapped her arm around Anna's waist. As the kiss became more heated, Anna moved to straddle Elsa, pressing her body flush against the woman beneath her, and ran her fingers through Elsa's hair. Elsa felt Anna's tongue sweep across her bottom lip while the redhead ground herself against the blonde's stomach, a low moan escaping the younger woman. Elsa ran her hands down Anna's sides, bringing them down to grip the redhead's firm ass, and pulling Anna closer. She could feel the heat radiating from Anna's core as it ground against her stomach.

"Elsa," Anna moaned against the blonde's lips.

All of Elsa's movements stilled when Anna had spoken her name. Everything came rushing to her mind at once. Anna had been tracking her movements. Anna hadn't told her that she had been digging into her past and present. Anna was now looking into Hans as well. A man had tried to break into Anna's apartment building; not just a man, but one of _Hans'_ men. Anna could've been hurt, or worse! Anna was sitting on her lap right now, though she had stopped grinding against her when she felt Elsa freeze up.

"Elsa?" Anna called to her, barely breaking through the fog in Elsa's mind. "Elsa, what is it?"

Elsa shook her head, gently pushing Anna off her lap, and onto the couch. She stood up and began pacing. Anna watched her with confusion, worry, and a slight amount of hurt. Elsa hadn't said a word yet, but the thoughts were bouncing around in her head.

_You're going to lose her. One way or another, you're going to lose her._

Elsa continued pacing, her hands gripping her hair.

_You think this could work? What an idiot you've been. This girl will never choose you over her career._

She could faintly make out Anna's voice, tinged with genuine concern, calling her name over and over.

_Hans will probably kill her anyway. Better to just cut your losses now and be done with her. Look how close he got tonight. Wouldn't take much to just let him-_

Her treacherous thoughts were interrupted by warm hands on her cheeks. Elsa looked up from the floor to meet aquamarine. She saw concern in those eyes. She saw trust in those eyes. She saw love shinning brightest of all.

"I could have lost you," Elsa whispered. "I could still lose you." Her anxiety was quickly turning to rage. "I can't just _fuck_ you and forget about everything, Anna!"

"Th-That wasn't what I was trying to do, Elsa." Anna blinked rapidly, shocked at the quick change in Elsa's attitude.

Elsa broke away from Anna's touch. "You drop this bomb on me, and expect everything to go back to normal? I can't do that," Elsa gritted her teeth. "I can't have you looking into my files one minute, and fucking me the next. Don't you see how messed up that is?"

"Elsa, we don't discuss our work lives! That is what I do at work! You don't tell me what's going on with you in your daily life!" Anna shouted back.

"I do when it concerns you," Elsa deadpanned. "Do you think, for a second, that I would let anything happen to you without giving you a warning first? Fuck no, I wouldn't." She was shouting now. "I _told_ you I knew you were following Hans. I warned you that he's not a good guy! Look what happened tonight, Anna! One of his stupid henchmen tried to break into your apartment building!"

Anna shrank back from Elsa's outburst. "You're right," her voice quivered. "I should have told you the minute I got assigned. It was stupid of me to not do that. I was so afraid how you would react." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Elsa sighed, rubbing the heels of her hands over her eyes. "Look, it's been a long day. Go get some sleep. I'll make sure everything is alright out here."

Anna nodded, her eyes falling to the floor. "Are you going to stay out here all night?"

"I don't know," Elsa answered. "I may sleep on the couch, if I sleep at all."

She watched as Anna gave a curt nod and walked off to her bedroom. Anna barely looked over her shoulder and whispered faintly, "I still love you."

Elsa felt her chest tighten when the words met her ears. The impact they had on the blond was enough to have her collapsing onto the couch. She placed her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. She felt the tears burning in her eyes.

_Everything is so fucked up right now._

Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, but she kept them silent. She wouldn't let Anna hear how broken she was, she couldn't. When her tears subsided, she checked the windows and the door a final time. She laid down on the sofa, pulling the blanket to drape over her, when she heard something come from Anna's bedroom. Elsa grabbed her firearm, moving slowly down the short hallway to the bedroom. She peaked in through the crack of the open door to see Anna facing away from the door. The only light in the room came through the window as moonlight spilled across Anna's pale skin.

Elsa was about to make her way back to the couch when she heard the noise again. It was a quiet whimper. Her eyes fell back on Anna and she saw the woman's shoulders shaking. Every voice in Elsa's head was screaming at her to go back to the couch and let Anna deal with it on her own, but she found herself opening Anna's door. She padded across the carpet to the redhead's bed. Setting her gun on the nightstand, Elsa lifted the covers, and slid in behind Anna. She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, pulling her back against herself. Anna turned in Elsa's embrace, burying her face in the blonde's chest. Elsa dropped her chin to rest on the strawberry blond locks beneath her, and stroked Anna's back and hair while she cried. She had Elsa's shirt clenched in her fists, clinging on desperately to the woman she loved.

Anna's tears subsided, leaving her feeling exhausted, and Elsa could feel her slipping into unconsciousness. She placed a feather light kiss to Anna's temple. Elsa's voice was the last thing Anna heard before falling asleep, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I still love you, and I will always protect you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all you lovely people. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... and don't get mad at me for it. lol. Things are a little complicated for our girls (well, more complicated.) Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Up to 285 followers now! Holy shit! That's insane! And thank you to everyone that took time to write a review. Always makes my day. :) You all are awesome.**

**See you all next chapter.**


End file.
